Don't open the book
by the darkside of life
Summary: THe g-group gets some how caught up in the Harry Potter world in the thrid ch. with a few of their friends, Hiro doesn't kill anybody? Duo likes a girl? Quatre punchs Lucis? Quatre is related to Draco???? read to find out, chapter 13 is up!^^vDarkside
1. the begaining of the end

Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Don't Open the Book

By: Princess Pieces 

Posted by: Michelle-Pu

Disclaimer: ::Opens dictionary:: To dis-own some thing otherwise know as the please don't sue me paragraph. I don't own Gundum Wing or the lord of the rings, but on the other hand I own the three characters in this story witch are my friends and me. And with that said and done, enjoy.***

"Ha, ha! Saruman he didn't fall for your voice trick!" Feira cried laughing.

"Shut-up, Feira. You and that damn book!" yelled Afton. 

It was a normal afternoon break. Well, it was until the new kids started to play "keep away" with Feira's book.

"Got, it", shouted Wufei.

"Hey give it back, twit!" screamed Feira as she tried to grab it out of his hand, but being short for her age (so short, she looked like a 3rd grader instead of a 8th grader.) she could not reach it.

"No! Why should I?" ask Wufei.

"Because if you don't I'll have to beat the shit put of you," replied an enraged Feira.

Well then the book was passed to Heero. He just stood there and gave Dou and Feira a "jump for it" look. Instead Elinwy grabbed it out of his hand and ran.

"You should watch your back side," she yelled over her shoulder at him.

"Yeah," was all he said.

Then with out looking she tripped over Trowa. He had just come out to get some fresh air. Poor Trowa.L 

"Sorry are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah I'm fine," she replied.

"Hey, you two-if you don't mind can I have my book back?" asked Feira.

"Yeah hear catch." He said, as he tossed her the book.

"Interception!" yelled Wufei.

"Damn you Wufei." She cursed.

"That was rude Wufei, so go and give it back to her!" said a very P.O. Quatre.

"Just a sec! I want to see what is so interesting about this book," replied Wufei.

"Don't open the book, Wufei, or I'll make you into an ant buffet," cried Feira. But it was too late. Feira, Trowa, Quatre, Duo, Heero, Relena, Wufei, Dorothy, Hilde, Afton, and Elinwy where sucked into the book.


	2. Inside the book

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

*** She finally got it to me! ::everybody:: YEAH! FOR SHE'S A JOY GOOD FELLOW, FOR SHE'S A JOY GOOD FELLOW! ::Michelle-Pu yelling over music:: HAVE A NICE STORY! Peace and love, Michelle-Pu***

Disclaimer: Don't own, so don't sue  
  
Inside the Book  
  
"CRASH"  
  
"Ow!" cried Quatre.  
  
He had landed on Duo, who had landed on the steps. Heero and Feira had   
landed on their feet. Trowa and Afton had landed on their backs. Hilde and   
Elinwy landed on their stomachs and got the wind knocked out of them.  
  
"Hey, what the heck are we doing here?" asked a very confused Heero. Then   
with out warning a very shaken Relena fell into his arms.  
  
"Quatre, get off me, damn it! You may be thin, but you still weigh a lot!"   
Duo said with an out of breath tone in his voice.  
  
"Sorry," said Quatre.  
  
"Hey where is Wufei and Dorothy?" asked Hilde.  
  
(In a different room they hear….)  
  
  
"Halt, who dares to enter the halls of the Stewards?" said a voice.  
  
(Now the kids in the other room had their ears against the door.)  
  
"We weren't trying to disturb any one, you see we are sort of lost. Plus we   
are looking for our friends!" replied Dorothy.  
  
(Other side of the door.)  
  
"They must have fallen in the hall way!" whispered Feira.   
  
"That could be a problem, couldn't it?" asked Afton.  
  
"Unfortunately you are correct. Now the guards know there are more than just   
Dorothy and Wufei!" sighed Feira. She knew what would come next. A search   
though out the castle. When they where found maybe, just maybe, they could   
explain their position to Denithor. "Wait, that is a bad idea, but it is our   
only way out." She thought.  
  
Then she was snapped back into reality by the sound of the guard's voice.  
  
"Since you do not know where your friends are, than at least tell me who they   
are!" demanded the guard.  
  
"Well the short-midget smart-mouth one is Feira. Heero is the tall   
short-brown hared one. Trowa is silent as the grave so to speak. Duo is the   
one with long brown hair in a braid. Relena is the princess of the Sank   
Kingdom. Hilde is the one with blue hair. Elinwy is clumsy from what I   
recall. Afton is a really sarcastic and funny and most of the time quiet.   
Quatre is the only blond, rich kid here. You have already met Wufei, that is   
myself and that woman over there is Dorothy," replied Wufei.  
  
"Thank you sir," the guard said.  
  
"Search Minus Tirith until those who this boy has named are found and brought   
to the lord of Gondor." The main guard yelled.  
  
"I still have it!" Feira said to herself.   
  
"How about we make your job easier!" yelled Feira as she and everyone else   
made a big appearance into the hall.  
  
"Get them, but take it easy on the girls, especially the little nine year-old   
one!" he ordered his men.  
  
Every one knew not to tell them that Feira was a 14 year-old girl. Duo was   
about to laugh but caught himself in the nick-of time. They where all taken   
to Denithor.  
  
The guard bowed and said, "We have found trouble makers in the halls."  
  
"Trouble makers why don't you look in …Ow!" yelled Duo. Who had to stop in   
mid sentence because Hilde had kicked him.  
  
"What where you going to say?" asked Denithor.  
  
"He wasn't going to say anything, believe me." Replied the silent Trowa.  
  
"So tell me how did you get here anyway." asked Denithor.  
  
Well, you know kids, they always seem to like to talk at once. Denithor was   
about to say "Silence" in his almighty voice. But Quatre beat him to it.  
  
"Shut the Hell up!!!!" he yelled.  
  
"Gosh, Quatre I never thought you could get so mad and cuss."said a surprised   
Dorothy.  
  
"Well, falling into a book, having a head ache, and just starting to get over   
the Flu. You might be to!" he replied.  
  
"Let Feira tell the tale." he added.  
  
"Quatre, maybe if they don't put us in the dungeons, you could take a well   
needed nap." said a very concerned Relena.  
  
Then an old man spoke up.  
  
"I don't think Lord Denithor would do such a thing," he said.  
  
"Maybe I will, maybe I won't Gandalf," Denithor replied.  
  
"Father I don't think that a unhealthy boy and his companions should be   
thrown into the dungeons," said a nice man in his 20's.  
  
"Thanks Faramir, "said a very delighted Feira, "You rock."  
  
"How d..do you know my name?!" asked a very startled Faramir.  
  
"I know a lot of things, like Broromir was your older brother and Pippin is a   
Halfling or Hobbit as they liked to be called!" laughed Feira.  
  
Dead silence (only Feira's constant giggling). Heero and Denithor had started   
a staring contest. Finally Elinwy broke the silence.  
  
"All right Denithor you win. We will try a find a way out, but let me ask you   
something. Got any food on you?" asked a very hungry Elinwy.  
  
Every one started to laugh, except Denithor, Heero, and Trowa.  
  
"I would love to hear you story of how you got here," said Gandalf.  
  
  
(10 minutes latter)  
  
"So, you see we are no threat to you!" concluded Hilde.   
  
"Well, at least some of us," Heero said in a sly voice.  
  
"I really hope you don't think you are that innocent, Heero!" said Duo   
jokingly.  
  
*************************************one way I could end it  
  
"Hey, Wufei are you okay," asked Relena.  
  
Everyone was on the playground.  
  
"I told you that if you didn't give me that book back I would have to hurt   
you!" said a very relieved Feira (well she made her voice sound like it).  
  
"Hey, I thought we all got sucked up into that book," said a very confused   
Wufei.  
  
"No, Feira just knocked you out cold," said Relena.  
  
"I thought you said women are weak?" said Hilde.  
  
RRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGG!!!!!!  
  
"Bell, got to go!" yelled the girls.  
  
"See you in the HARRY POTTER series!!" yelled Feira.


	3. Profiles aka Author notes

**It has come to my attention that some of you (or maybe just me) might be confused on the charters that Our little Lucky Leprechaun has made up

**It has come to my attention that some of you (or maybe just me) might be confused on the charters that Our little Lucky Leprechaun has made up. This chapter is the bios on the three charters you will find in the last chapters and the following. Peace and love, Michelle-Pu ^.^v***

Afton

Name: Afton Wilderriver

Eye color Brown

Hair color Black (cut at neck, hangs loose)

Height: 5'3

Birthday: May 3

Favorite class: Science

Least favorite class: Social Studies

Favorite color Sky blue/ baby blue and lavender

School club: Manga Club

Favorite flower: Rose

Favorite food: Frosting

Least Favorite food: Mustard

Most wanted: Trunks's sword

Hates: Yamcha (From DBZ)

Despite her outward appearance, Afton can be very deadly. Though mostly shy she enjoys sweets and her crushes. She is currently obsessed with manga and cats. She owns quite a few cats and hates people who hate them. Afton also fights with Relena some times over whom Hiro likes the best. She also teases Feira about her height (which Feira doesn't take to kindly to). Afton's best subject at Hogwarts is Protection against the dark arts (Which comes in handy with Elinwy and her temper).

Elinwy

Name: Elinwy Whitebrook

Eye color Blue

Hair color Brown (pulled into a high ponytail, falls to about middle back)

Height: 5'5

Birthday: August 24

Favorite class: PE

Least favorite class: Social Studies

Favorite colors: Black and Blue

School club: any sports

Favorite flower: Forget-me-not

Favorite food: Almost anything

Least Favorite food: Tomato 

Hates: getting up in the morning

Most wanted: A nice set of drawing utensils

Elinwy is the strongest of the group, this is shown throughout the series. Elinwy barely talks, and when she does it is ether a curse, insult, or in the rare accession an answer (Which really pisses off Snape when she doesn't answer). Elinwy as a very short temper and shows this often showed too. She can talk in Arabic just like Feira and Hilde. She also can talk in sign language which her and Feira used to do a lot in language arts. Elinwy is a major tomboy, but still as a crush on Duo (She also hurts anyone who teases her about it). At Hogwarts she specializes in Dark Arts and future telling. Elinwy also has a love for food.

Feira

Name: Feira (Unknown)

Eye color blue 

Hair color blond/brown (cut at shoulder length, hangs loose)

Height: 5 feet

Birthday: Feb, 24,

Favorite class: Science

Least favorite class: P.E/Math

Favorite color Blue

School club: Gymnastic

Favorite flower: Forget Me Not

Favorite food: Steak

Least Favorite food: sea food

Most wanted: Horses

Hates: brothers and people who like Mr. Rogers

Don't call her cute little girl or you end up face down and on the ground. She always has to be sarcastic about life. She has 3 brothers. 1 of which you will or have met him. She has always hated Dorothy, and always will. She loves to play Hockey and dodge ball. She is a total tomboy. Feira is also the source of trouble with the group, but also the source of Arabic. Feira's best subject at Hogwarts is flying with her broom and war-potions.

Relena (because in this story it's Relena, but with as my friend. Make sense?)

Name: Relena Peacecraft

Eye color Blueish-grey

Hair color Brown with blonde and red highlights (hangs loose right below shoulders

Height: 5'0.5

Birthday: September 28

Favorite class: none

Least favorite class: Social studies/ math 

Favorite color Pink/ silver

School club: Cheerleading

Favorite flower: Rose

Favorite food: Carrot cake

Least Favorite food: Anything yucky (straight from her mouth) 

Most wanted: For Hiro to get rid of all those damn spandex

Hates: People she doesn't like. And when Bunny PJ steals her carrot cake

Her saying is if your short wear high shoes, she sure does. Relena also is a love struck girl and always follows Hiro around. She also believes that short-skirt tight things work. She loves to make fun of Dorothy and Wufei, just like every body else. She really doesn't like school very much, but if she must, she must. Relena is best at love potions and is always willing to learn more of them.


	4. the first part

1 He STARTED it! I swear I didn't do it professor Dumbledore!  
  
2 " Hey I got a letter," Yelled Feira.  
  
3 " Where is it from?" asked Afton as she read the newspaper while eating a  
  
4 maple doughnut.  
  
5 " Another part of England!" answered Feira.  
  
6 " What does it say?" asked Relena.  
  
7 " It says:  
  
8 Dear Mrs. Feira:  
  
9 We are here to announce that you and the people who where in Middle earth  
  
10 with out permission from the Ministry of Magic, will be taken to Hogwarts and put into separate houses. Due to the improper use of magic, you will be on probation. You are to meet us in 3 hours from 9:55 in London. If you refuse to come, we will come after you. Due to the fact, you did not know you were all witches and wizards you will get off with a warning.  
  
11  
  
12 Signed  
  
13 Cornelius Fudge  
  
14 Minister of magic  
  
15 And  
  
16 Lucuis Malfoy a school governor LMFF (Lucuis is now a  
  
17 school governor again. Bumbumuuuum. The plot has thickened!!!!!!!!!!)  
  
18  
  
19  
  
20 "How do they know that I didn't know I was a witch not a sorceress?" said  
  
21 a sarcastic Feira.  
  
22 " Is there big difference?" asked Afton.  
  
23 " Yes, a witch is lower than a sorceress!" replied Feira.  
  
24 " How do you know?" asked Relena.  
  
25 " Because I'm a smart girl." She replied.  
  
26 "Hey it's little smarty-pants. oops I meant small short little  
  
27 smarty-pants." Said a mocking voice from behind.  
  
28 " Speaking of stupid people look its injustice Baka Boy Wufei." Replied  
  
29 Feira. Who by the way was starting to get really pissed off.  
  
30 " Hey if I grab the letter and read it will I be stuck in a different  
  
31 place and time?" Asked Wufei.  
  
32 Feira had an idea how to get the people she need.  
  
33 " The only way you could, was to get the same people that went to Middle  
  
34 earth with us, in London, 3 hours after 9:55." She said.  
  
35 " How do we know you will meet us at this place and time"? Asked Hiro.  
  
36 " I..."  
  
37 "If she doesn't meet us there, she goes out with me!" replied Quatre.  
  
38  
  
39 Now you are probably wandering why Quatre said this. Quatre could probably have almost any girl (in my unimportant opinion). But Feira (me) didn't like the thought of having a man in her life. That was one of the things that he was determined to end. He wanted her to allow a man (specifically him) in her love life (she is straight). But Quatre knows if Hiro can fall in love, Feira can too (AN: and for that matter, Elinwy could use some love life too, but that's just impossible! Grrrrrrrr, FEIRA! Got to run!), but time is the problem. It took Hiro a few years to express his feelings to Relena.  
  
40 "I'll agree to that!" said a non enthused Feira.  
  
41 "All right it settled," said Trowa.  
  
42 "Do we need anything?" asked Duo.  
  
43 "Yes, you need a trunk packed with your most valuable stuff and clothing and a lot of money!" said Feira. Duo Sweat dropped.  
  
44 "All righty... Bye!" then the boys walked away.  
  
45  
  
46 ~11:55PM(Paul Mortensen, Cool Huh?) ~  
  
47 "Hey, We are here!" yelled a suspicious Relena.  
  
48 Suddenly they hear a fight had broken out.  
  
49 "They must have met the people who sent for us and thought that they  
  
50 where here to abduct them!" cried a very frightened Relena.  
  
51 They started to run, only to end up running into the guys.  
  
52 "Who the Hell are these people Feira!" yelled a very pissed off Hiro.  
  
53 "I'd like to know the same about you!" said a man that had blond hair and  
  
54 Cold icy gray/blue eyes, who was just getting up from being punch down by a very scared Quatre. (I could see him punch at Malfoy if he was terrified  
  
55 HEHEHEHE I'm so proud! I'll go cry now)  
  
56 "I think it is our magical pass to Hogwarts." Said a very amused Feira.  
  
57 "I want all of you to listen."  
  
58 "One thing Lucuis, WE DO NOT LISTEN to evil people like your self!" Feira said to the man who had spoken first.  
  
59 "I would like to know your names!" said the man named Lucuis.  
  
60 "Yuy Hiro."  
  
61 "Maxwell Duo."  
  
62 "Barton Trowa."  
  
63 "Wufei Chang."  
  
64 "Peacecraft Relena."  
  
65 "Schibecker Hilde."  
  
66 "Whitebrook Elinwy."  
  
67 "Wilderriver Afton."  
  
68 "Catoloneia Dorothy."  
  
69 "Quatre Rabarba Winner."  
  
70 "Feira."  
  
71 "I need your last name," said Lucuis.  
  
72 "Due to my parents political problems I can not tell you!" announced  
  
73 Feira.  
  
74 "Hmm. aren't you the daughter of..."  
  
75 Suddenly a flash of light and then an old man (Albus Dumbledore) appeared.  
  
76 "Albus, how nice of you to come." Said Lucuis.  
  
77 "Well you think I would leave Hogwarts new 5th years alone with out an  
  
78 instructor to buy their stuff for this year. I think not!" said Dumbledore.  
  
79 "You could have sent Hagred?" Said Lucuis.  
  
80 "Well I had time off so I decided to come instead! Do you have a problem  
  
81 with that, Lucuis?" Asked Dumbledore.  
  
82 "No." said Lucuis, but knowing Lucuis he most likely wanted to say yes.  
  
83 "Good it's settled then." Said Dumbledore. Then turning to the teens he  
  
84 said. "Now we need all of you to follow me, so we can get your school  
  
85 supplies."  
  
86 "How do we know that you are the ones who sent for us?" asked Hiro.  
  
87 "Well I don't know. I guess you will have to trust me." Said Dumbledore.  
  
88 "I say trust him!" said Feira.  
  
89 "Why?" asked Duo.  
  
90 "Because I know him!" replied Feira.  
  
91 "You should have told us then!" cried Relena.  
  
92 "Oh well." Said Feira.  
  
93  
  
94 In the great hall at Hogwarts during dinner.  
  
95  
  
96 "Students and staff!" announced Dumbledore, "May I have your ears and  
  
97 eyes on me, please. Thank you. I would like to introduce to you some new  
  
98 students!"  
  
99 "Looks more like the new mop crew to me." Sneered Draco.  
  
100 "Baka." Said Duo.  
  
101 "Makku no baka..." Corrected Elinwy.  
  
102 "She talks." replied Wufei.  
  
103 "He has a brain? Wow, I never would have guessed!" retorted Elinwy, "What was that!" Wufei turned his full attention to Elinwy.  
  
104 "You heard me!" Elinwy was about to jump at him when Feira stopped her, "Now Eli, that's no way to behave!" Elinwy growled, crossed her arms and looked back at Dumbledore.  
  
105  
  
106  
  
"They will be sorted into different houses by our sorting hat." 


	5. the second fraction

"Students and staff!" announced Dumbledore, "May I have your ears and  
  
eyes on me, please. Thank you. I would like to introduce to you some new  
  
students!"  
  
"Looks more like the new mop crew to me." Sneered Draco.  
  
"Baka." Said Duo.  
  
"Makku no baka..." Corrected Elinwy.  
  
"She talks." replied Wufei.  
  
"He has a brain? Wow, I never would have guessed!" retorted Elinwy, "What was that!" Wufei turned his full attention to Elinwy.  
  
"You heard me!" Elinwy was about to jump at him when Feira stopped her, "Now Eli, that's no way to behave!" Elinwy growled, crossed her arms and looked back at Dumbledore.  
  
  
  
"They will be sorted into different houses by our sorting hat." Said  
  
Dumbledore. (The face they made when they where chosen for each house)  
  
"Herro Yuy. Gryffindor!" -_-  
  
(The Gryffindor cheers)  
  
"Duo Maxwell. Ravenclaw! (  
  
(Ravenclaw Cheers)  
  
"Trowa Barton. Ravenclaw!" ///_O  
  
(Ravenclaw Cheers)  
  
"Chang Wufei. Slytherin!" ( (HAHAHa take that Wufei and Voldmort!)  
  
(Slytherin cheers)  
  
"Relena Peacecraft. Ravenclaw!( (She wanted to be with Herro)  
  
(Ravenclaw Cheers)  
  
"Hilde Schibecker. Slytherin!" T.T (I DO NOT hate her she is my characters  
  
best friend. It's just someone has to watch and spy on these people! Common sense people!)  
  
(Slytherin cheers)  
  
"Dorothy Catoloneia. Slytherin! ( (No surprise there.)  
  
(Slytherin cheers)  
  
"Elinwy Whitebrook. Ravenclaw! -_-  
  
(Ravenclaw just sits there) Elinwy mumbles stuff as she walks to the table, a few move away from her as she sits down.  
  
"Afton Wilderriver. Ravenclaw! ; P  
  
(Ravenclaw cheers)  
  
"Quatre Rabarba Winner. Gryffindor! ;) (How uncommon. Hmm)  
  
(Gryffindor cheers)  
  
"Feira. Gryffindor!" -_-  
  
(Gryffindor cheers)  
  
(We have a new dark arts teacher. His name is Professor Jim AKA Feira's older brother but she tells no one, not even Dumbledore)  
  
They all said their good byes, evil glares, death threats, etc.  
  
Table settings:  
  
Slytherin table  
  
? ? ? ? ? ? Goyle Draco Crabbe pansy ? ? ? ? ?  
  
? ? ? ? ? ? Wufei Hilde Dorothy ? ? ? ? ? ?  
  
Gryffindor table  
  
? ? Fred George Feira Quatre Ginny Niles ? ? ?  
  
? ? Neville Hermoine Harry Ron Herro ? ? ? ?  
  
Ravenclaw table  
  
? ? Trowa Relena Afton Blaine ? ? ? ?  
  
Elinwy Duo Cho Alexander Mich? ? ? ? ?  
  
  
  
When they were all seated. They started to talk to each other.  
  
Gryffindor:  
  
"So where are you from?" asked Harry.  
  
"Ireland!" said Feira  
  
"Colony L4." Said Quatre.  
  
"Colony L1." Said Hiro.  
  
"Your from s..space?" ask Hermoine.  
  
"Yes we are. We also fought a war in space." Said Hiro.  
  
"Wow." Said Ron.  
  
"Hey welcome to Hogwarts!" yelled Fred leaning over George.  
  
"Hey shorty!" said a voice next to Ginny.  
  
"Die NILES!" Feira yelled back at the boy.  
  
"You know him?" asked Ginny.  
  
"Yes I do, he is my dumb older brother." She replied.  
  
"Then why do you come to school now?" asked Hermoine.  
  
"Because we were fighting a war and it was in space." Said Quatre.  
  
"Oh no." said Harry, while he sort of sunk down in his seat.  
  
"What?" asked Quatre.  
  
"Draco is coming to bug us." Said Ron.  
  
"So it's the loser group with some new additions." Sneered Draco.  
  
"Oh stop bragging about your own group Draco." Said Feira.  
  
"Was I talking to you?"  
  
"Does it matter?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Too bad."  
  
"So Potter, you have a girl defending you." He sneered.  
  
"No, she was just talking back to you because she can." Retorted Harry.  
  
"Oh I'm scared now." Draco replied.  
  
"Imigh leat!" said Feira.  
  
"What did you say?" asked Draco.  
  
"She said go away, or at least that is the polite way of saying what she said." Replied Quatre looking down at his plate to see what was for dinner.  
  
"Well you think I would stay that long around losers. Hell no." As he said  
  
that he walked off. As he walked back to his table, Elinwy pushed her chair out and semi-tripped Draco. And glared at Feira who just smiled back.  
  
"Well he was a very rude person." Said Quatre.  
  
"Well duh! That's Lucuis's son." Said Feira.  
  
Slytherin:  
  
"So Hilde you and Feira are separated how does it feel?" asked Dorothy.  
  
"Die Dorothy!" retorted Hilde as she took a seat in front of Draco.  
  
"Hello." Draco said to the new students not looking up. He was rather  
  
insulted by the new girl, both of them, and wasn't having a good day.  
  
"Hi." Said Dorothy.  
  
"Hello." Replied Wufei.  
  
"Dia dhuit. Is mise Hilde." Replied Hilde.  
  
"What did you say?" asked Goyle.  
  
"Sorry. Feira has been teaching me Irish. I said Hello. My name is Hilde."  
  
She replied.  
  
"So you are Irish," assumed Draco.  
  
"No, I'm German but Feira is, and she is my friend and sometimes she speaks Irish and no one but Quatre and Elinwy can understand her, so I decided I would try and learn it." She said.  
  
"Yeah but she can't learn anything but what she just said." Said Dorothy.  
  
"Shut up!" said Hilde  
  
"You women are weak." Said Wufei.  
  
"Most are." Replied Draco.  
  
"Don't we know it," Said Wufei.  
  
"Well which one is Feira?" asked Crabbe.  
  
"The shortest one with blond hair." Said Dorothy.  
  
"The two boys. What are their names?" asked Draco. He now knew that annoying little girl's name.  
  
"Quatre is the blond hared one. And Heero is the brown hared one." Said  
  
Hilde.  
  
"And where are they from?" asked Draco.  
  
"Colonies L4 and L1 and Ireland." Said Wufei.  
  
"What?" asked Goyle.  
  
"Space." Said Dorothy.  
  
"OK." Said Crabbe.  
  
"So who's the head of this House?" asked Hilde.  
  
"Snape." Said Draco.  
  
"What does he teach?" asked Wufei.  
  
"Potions." Said Crabbe.  
  
"Hilde. Damn it Hilde turn around. This chair is not good to balance on." Said a voice from behind. Hilde turned around and saw that Feira was trying to talk to her. Plus she was leaning on her chair, which was common habit for hers (AN: Leading to broken chairs in the language arts class).  
  
"Sorry. I was talking to my new house peers." Replied Hilde.  
  
"It's ok. Meet me out side tomorrow night so I can teach you more Irish ok." Said Feira.  
  
"Ok. But won't we get in trouble?" she asked.  
  
"Only if we get caught." Replied Feira.  
  
"Oh we come to a new school and the second day we have a chance of getting busted. Gee, I thought you were through with being a trouble maker." Smiled Hilde.  
  
"Hell no!" said Feira.  
  
"Is anything the matter here?" asked a cold voice at the left side of the two.  
  
"Nothings the matter here professor. I'm just chit-chatting with my friend,  
  
Hilde." Said Feira.  
  
"Well that interesting a Gryffindor friends with a Slytherin." Snape said  
  
rather loudly.  
  
"It's not illegal is it?" asked Hilde.  
  
"No. It has not happened in a very very long time." Said Snape.  
  
"Well we also are friends with Ravenclaw students too." Said Hilde.  
  
"Interesting. Have a nice evening." He said than left.  
  
"Watch the staff table he's going to tell them why we aren't fighting." Said  
  
Feira.  
  
All the Professors where stunned except Dumbledore.  
  
"I think we should turn around and talk to our own Houses right now." Said  
  
Hilde.  
  
"I agree." Replied Feira.  
  
They turned around and started talking again to their tables. After a  
  
while they went to the common rooms and then to bed.  
  
Ravenclaw:  
  
"Hey there, I'm Cho." The girl introduced herself.  
  
"I'm Alexander, or Alex. I started last year." The boy that introduced himself was very tall and kind looking, with coal black hair, cut over earlobes, and matching black eyes.  
  
"That there is Mich, she started here with me, she's kind of shy." Alex pointed the small brunette, who was picking at her food. Her hair was loose hanging to her neck, with wide green eyes.  
  
"I'm Blaine! I started here a few years back! I'm Ravenclaw number 1 Keeper! Who are you and where are you guys from?" A young red head who sat by Afton introduced himself. He was a bright looking man with short red hair and shinning purple/blue eyes.  
  
"Well, I'm Duo! From Colony L 2!" said Duo happily. "A colony?" asked Alex, who was quite surprised. "Yes, A colony is where we used to live next to living on Peacemillion." Said Trowa, who started to sip on some tea.  
  
"Wow, I didn't even know we had Colonies," said Cho.  
  
"Well, in a way you don't, and in a way you do!" said Afton.  
  
"This is all to confusing," said Blaine.  
  
"To make it simple," said Trowa taking a deep breath, "Duo's from America, Elinwy is also from America, Afton is from Japan, I'm from, well that I don't really know." Poor Trowa." Afton said hugging Trowa. (AN: Trowa and Afton are JUST friends, ok)  
  
"Thanks I needed that." He said. "No problem!" she said giving him thumbs up.  
  
"Well, that's all grand and dandy!" said Duo.  
  
"You people will bring color to this school. We've never had any one from America or Japan." Said Cho. "Well, that's changed!" said Duo.  
  
"It sure has," said Alex. "Well, looks like Feira has beaten you to getting into trouble, Elinwy." Said Relena. "Did not." Was all Elinwy said. "Oh, yeah, you're right they aren't in trouble yet, that professor just walked away. Who is that anyway?" said Afton. Cho looked over, "That is Professor Snape, he's the potions teacher, you need to watch out for him."  
  
"Well, we best get down to eating! Or all this lovely food will be wasted" said Duo, whom was already done with two drumsticks.  
  
"Yes, LETS!" they all said, digging into the food. later "wow that food was good!" said Duo "yes it was." Replied Relena.  
  
"Alright Eli hand that last chicken wing over!" said Duo, who wasn't able to stop her fast hand from grabbing it off his plate. "Over my dead body." Elinwy replied scooting away from Duo.  
  
"Hey I can arrange that remember! I'm the God of Death! FWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Duo said. Every one in Ravenclaw looked at him like he was crazy (An: well they aren't very far from the truth)  
  
"I'd like to see you try!" Elinwy replied and ate the chicken wing. "Ah that hurt really bad Eli!" said Duo. "Well, you know what they say, we always hurt the ones we love." Said Afton. Who ended up getting a glare from Elinwy.  
  
"Well, we best be going to bed." Said Cho Various OK's where heard from the table. As they got up and followed Hufflepuff out. 


	6. the third piece

1 ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Morning ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
2  
  
3  
  
4 "Schedules!" yelled Ginny as she passed them out.  
  
5 "Hey we have potion darss with `ustaadh Snape." Said Quatre.  
  
6 "What?" asked Ron.  
  
7 "Potion lessons with professor Snape." Said Feira.  
  
8 "Oh." Said Ron.  
  
9 "Quatre I dare you to talk only Arabic though the whole potions lesson." Said Feira.  
  
10 "Do you know that's dangerous." Asked Hermoine.  
  
11 "Yeah I do that is why I dared him to do it." Said Feira.  
  
12 "Well I guess I could try." Quatre said. He sounded not quite himself.  
  
13 "Cool!" said Feira.  
  
14  
  
15 She let the Weasley twins in on the joke, just as they were leaving.  
  
16  
  
17 *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*Potoins~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
18  
  
19 "Ready Quatre?" said Feira.  
  
20 "Na `am." Quatre said. (Yes)  
  
21 "This is going to be so fun." Said Ron.  
  
22 (Ok I'm trying to learn Arabic so if you know Arabic don't kill me because  
  
23 this might not really mean what I want it to mean and I have to type how to  
  
24 say it due to the fact you can't write Arabic on my computer.)  
  
25  
  
26 "Class I will be teaching you a reviver potion today." Said Snape with a  
  
27 non-emotional voice that could match Hiro's.  
  
28 Every one was at work and you know Snape always bugging the poor  
  
29 Gryffindors. Quatre was pared up with Neville. Quatre being a new student,  
  
30 having a not so good student as a helper and doing an excellent job is  
  
31 suspicious to Snape so he goes and pesters them.  
  
32 Feira was ready to jump in and save Quatre if things got out of hand and to interpret what Quatre was saying.  
  
33 "Did Miss. Granger help you Mr. Winner?" asked Snape. Draco sniggered at  
  
34 Quatre's last name. Hiro gave him a death glare.  
  
35 "SaadDaad `ustaadh Snape." Quatre replied.  
  
36 "What did you say?" asked Snape. He looked a little annoyed.  
  
37 "SaadDaad `ustaadh Snape."  
  
38 "What does it mean?!"  
  
39 "SaadDaad `ustaadh Snape!"  
  
40 "What in the name of god are you saying!!!!"  
  
41 "Allah?"  
  
42 "You said God. I know that but what did you say before that?"  
  
43 "He said no." answered Feira not looking up (She was paired with Hiro).  
  
44 "You understand him?"  
  
45 "Yes."  
  
46 "Tell him to speak English."  
  
47 "Why?"  
  
48 "I hope you know I can and will take points away from your house!"  
  
49 "Well that won't be necessary if we teach him English and you don't ask him  
  
50 questions the next time we are here."  
  
51 Quatre was turning as red as Ron's hair. Gryffindor was trying not to  
  
52 laugh at all. Slytherin was really pissed off.  
  
53 "Fine but make sure he can speak a lot of English or 40 points from your  
  
54 house."  
  
55 "Thank you Sir."  
  
56 The lesson went by. Once Snape asked Quatre a question, but he didn't get  
  
57 the answer he could understand.  
  
58 "Mr. Winner please inform me what you need to make a love potion."  
  
59 "Bint, walad......" (Girl, Boy)  
  
60 "Stop! Okay maybe someone else."  
  
61  
  
62 Well he had to do that the whole day. Unfortunately, McDonalds. I mean  
  
63 Professor McGonagll understood every word he said. A very rare smile played across her lips. She knew what they had done to Snape.  
  
64 The students had gotten even with out Snape even knowing it. After Dinner Feira, Hilde, Elinwy and Ginny snuck outside, two boys followed them. Duo, Quatre, and surprisingly Draco was also following the two other boys. He was going to find out why these people had such a close relationship. He also wanted to get even with the blond girl who called herself Feira. She looked very familiar. Plus a certain redheaded girl was there! (I can't stand having  
  
65 Draco the enemy in this story so he and.)  
  
66  
  
67 "Feira, we are going to get so busted."  
  
68 "Well you didn't have to come." Said Feira.  
  
69 "SHHHHHH!" said Elinwy.  
  
70 "Sorry." Said Feira.  
  
71 "How did you guys ditch the boys?" asked Elinwy.  
  
72 "They didn't." said a voice from behind.  
  
73 "Damn it." Elinwy whispered  
  
74 "DUO MAXWELL!" cried Hilde.  
  
75 "QUATRE RABRABA WINNER!" cried out Feira.  
  
76 "SHHHHHH!" Elinwy reminded them.  
  
77 "Yes?" asked Duo innocently.  
  
78 "You are like so dead!" said Hilde.  
  
79 "Why?" asked Duo.  
  
80 "Because I told the both of you to not follow us!" said Feira  
  
"Well what if you were attacked?" asked Quatre.  
  
81 "We would kick the people who attached us asses. OK?" said Feira.  
  
82 "No not ok! Even under the headmasters protection you could still be hurt." Whined Quatre.  
  
83 "Quatre there is nothing to fear, but fear it's self and not even that should be feared!" said Feira (AN: In less you come between Pu and her pockey or her food, then you should fear! MIZU!!! Gone....)  
  
84 "Well, Well. What do we have here." Said a very cold voice. (AN: Cliffhanger, If it were the end of the chapter!!!)  
  
85 "What do you want Malfoy?" demanded Ginny.  
  
86 "Well, I have found a few students out at a time they shouldn't be. You guys will be in deep trouble." He grinned.  
  
87 "Hey we have one of your house members, so bug off." Retorted a very pissed off Feira, who held two fingers to Hilde's head.  
  
88 "Hey I have a father in a high place for your information." sneered Draco.  
  
89 "Yeah, well I know a princess, a prince, 5 Gundam pilots, and a lot of girls who could most likely kick you and your fathers ass, even in court." Hissed Feira.  
  
90 "Feira don't start a fight here and know." Pleaded Quatre.  
  
91 "If I do Quatre, it won't last long. I assure you." She replied  
  
92 "Don't worry Draco if she does hurt you the pain will last a very long time, even though she isn't very strong." Smiled Hilde.  
  
93 "I'm not afraid of some girl, by height looks like she is related to a leprechaun and has no sense of good taste." Draco replied.  
  
94 "For you information my great great-grandfather was a leprechaun. And I'm proud of that part of my heritage. And at least I'm not a…a a spoiled little brat, who depends on his father for every thing and never ever cares about what he says or act like towards people and how it could effect them!" she said this very hotly towards him it made her pant.  
  
95  
  
96 There was a silence between every one. No one moved. A wolf howled. Then Draco through a very big punch at Feira (witch telling by her height would hit her face). But it never touched her. Quatre steeped between him and Feira, and took the blow for her. It hit him on his left side (the side where that bitch Dorothy stabbed him).  
  
97 "So I see you have a boyfriend who willingly would risk his life for you." He said clenching his fist, he was mad because he didn't hit her.  
  
98 "No, he is one of my dearest friends, whom I would also risk my life for with out a second thought." She said as she knelt down to help Quatre up. At that time Duo had enough of Draco.  
  
99 "Draco, didn't your mother ever teach you never to hit a girl." He said.  
  
100 "I don't know I've never listened to her, plus I didn't hit a girl. Now did I?"  
  
101 "Draco I suggest you run as fast as your little legs can carry you. Now." Elinwy said trying to not go and kill Draco, which was only because Duo, Hilde and Ginny were holding her back, or trying to, she was slowly moving forward.  
  
102 "But I never hit the girl." Draco said.  
  
103 "No, but you tried. Hence, you just added a few new people to your enemy list and got a new name, Brat Baka. Plus Quatre is close enough to a girl." Replied Elinwy. "Eli...." "Sorry Feira."  
  
104 "Fiera, let's go. Elinwy here needs a little cooling off to do." Duo said, dragging Elinwy away from Draco.  
  
105 They walked past Draco. Quatre had his head toward the ground. Duo and Hilde helped him to the castle stairs. Elinwy was right behind them, Ginny still right behind her, making sure she didn't run back toward Draco. She turned her head to see, Feira had not moved from her position. Elinwy knew that, if see were to yell to Feira to see if she was coming, Quatre would get worried.  
  
106 "You know Fe, he really cares for you. Give him a chance." She said quietly as she turned away and walked up the stairs.  
  
107 When they all where in the castle, Feira looked up at Draco.  
  
108 "Draco, ever harm a hair, and I do seriously mean one tiny hair on his or any of my friend's head I will personally make sure you end up being taken to the health room, where you will at least stay for 6 week." She said as she walked away.  
  
109 "I'm not afraid of you. Ok." He retorted.  
  
110 But she just kept walking. Not even a glance back. She had to dodge the new professor once. She gave the Fat Lady the password "tootsweets." When she entered the common room she noticed two familiar hairstyles. One was dark brown and the other blond.  
  
111 "Ok guys, what are you doing up so late at night, sitting here starring at a fire. Waiting for me to arrive, so you can passing a judgement on my actions?" she questioned as she took a seat.  
  
112 "No." replied Hiro.  
  
113 "So, why are aren't you asleep having a "peaceful" dreams?" She asked.  
  
114 "Because, Quatre here woke me up to tell me you had already gotten into a fight on the second day." He implied. Quatre sunk in his chair a little.  
  
115 "Your bigger than him, in mind I mean." Feira jumped at Elinwy, who stepped out of the shadows.  
  
116 "That was just mean." Feira said. "Hey the brat child started it first," she said in her defense, turning back to the other two.  
  
117 "So Quatre told me. But that's not the point. The point is that some one got hurt. Feira I know you most likely have a plan already to get revenge…" he was cut off short by Quatre.  
  
118 "You can't get revenge on Draco." Quatre announced.  
  
119 "Why?" She asked.  
  
120 "Because I took the hit and I'm the one who should want revenge." He said very quietly so quite Feira and Hiro had to lean froward to hear him.  
  
121 "But you won't. You never do…" she stated  
  
122 "And I'm not going to, and nether will you." He said shaking his head.  
  
123 "Fine I won't. But only out of respect because you asked me not to." She replied as she got up to go to her dorm room.  
  
124 "Thank you." Whispered Quatre.  
  
125 "You have too many sweet spots for her, you know?" Elinwy said, following Feira up to bed. 


	7. the fourth movement

1 ~*~*~*~*~*~ The next day ~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
2  
  
3 "I'm to tired Niles… go wake Bruce up!" muttered Feira. As Hermoine tried to wake her up.  
  
4 "Feira time to wake up." She yelled in the other girl's ear.  
  
5 "Okay, I'm up, I'm up, enough already." Yelled Feira.  
  
6 "Good, you almost where going to be late for breakfast." Hermoine announced.  
  
7 "I do not eat breakfast!" Feira replied.  
  
8 "Oh, well. Get up!" Hermoine yelled once more.  
  
9 "Fine." Feira replied.  
  
10 She got dressed into her black school cloths and put her blond hair up in a pigtail braids, than went down stairs. She looked like a child. And some one took advantage of that.  
  
11 "Hey, we don't allow eight year olds into Hogwarts." Smiled Draco.  
  
12 "Then why are you here. Because I could have sworn you where acting like a three year old. Wait not even three-year-olds act like that. They at least have manners." She said just walking to over to her house's table.  
  
13 "Yes well at least I can defend myself, with out having some one do it for me." He sneered.  
  
14 "That just proves no one loves you as much as they love me." She answered in a cold voice.  
  
15 "Yeah, right." He said as he turned his heel and walked away.  
  
16 "Dude that guy needs to lighten up." Said Relena.  
  
17 "Well at least he's not like Hiro or Zelgadis yet. No offence Hiro, you've come a long way." Said Feira.  
  
18 "Hmmmm." Was the muttered thanks from Hiro.  
  
19 "I think we should make this year for him the hardest he has ever faced!" said Afton.  
  
20 "Why not?" said Elinwy.  
  
21 Feira hadn't told them of her and Quatre's little chat. She glanced at him to see if he had noticed their little plot. He shook his head as if to say no. She turned her head back to the group of girls and sighed.  
  
22 "Sorry, but I can't help in this situation girls, not for a long while." She said.  
  
23 "Why!" yelled Afton.  
  
24 "Um…um…um." She couldn't think of anything to say but… "I made a promise I wouldn't get into to much trouble."  
  
25 "You know you've not been your trouble making self…it's scary stop it please." Said Relena.  
  
26 "Hey we have all six months to make other people's lives a living hell. Like Snape and the new professor." Answered Feira very slyly to the group.  
  
27 "To bad isn't Xelloss here. He would piss the hell out of Snape with his "that is a secret" statement." Said Relena.  
  
28 "Oh I would die of laughter. Any way anyone up to a game of overthrowing the minister of magic?" Feira asked.  
  
29 "Ok this is the Feira we know and fear." Said Afton.  
  
30 "Right O chaps on with the game!" cried Feira.  
  
31 "What's the rules?" asked Elinwy.  
  
32 "Um… if he pisses you off so much you can…" said Relena.  
  
33 "Blast his ass to hell!" cried out Feira, who already had an evil scheme planned along with Elinwy.  
  
34 "Well… Let me think about it…Ya…" Afton started to say.  
  
35 "No! Absolutely not Feira! I can not believe you would think that!" Quatre's said in his scolding voice, shaking his finger at Feira, which was in her biting range.  
  
36 "Do that again and I will bite that finger off! She growled.  
  
37 "I'm not afraid." He said standing his ground. They were face to face.  
  
38 "Does it look like I give a care? Really now come on who's going to stop me? You? No you aren't are you? I'm not underestimating you please understand that much Quatre. This has nothing to do with your health your safety or best intentions. I have a very huge score to settle with that bastard and I'm not stopping till it happens! Do I make myself clear? Quatre?" she asked.  
  
39 "You do but, I will not allow you to!" he announced.  
  
40 "What are you my father? My master? My brother? No you are not, now just stay out of this. You may be one of the richest most politically powerful guys in the universe, but you do not own me!!!!!!!!" she yelled at him.  
  
41 "You can't just kill people just to get even with them. Violence only leads to more violence!" he stated.  
  
42 "I did not necessarily say that I was going to kill him, now did I." She retorted.  
  
43 "You said that if he P.O. to a point, that you would blast his *cough* to heck." He said in a calm voice.  
  
44 "I meant I'd embarrass him. Not kill him." She said.  
  
45 "That still is not proper." He said.  
  
46 "I…" she was then interrupted by Relena.  
  
47 "See Quatre," she said, taking him by the shoulder and leading him away from Feira. "Feira has this thing called a "Personal war" against the minister off magic, and other people for that matter, but that's not the point. We her friend also do not like the minister, so…" she said, hoping he would finish the sentence.  
  
48 "You help her at getting even, so it is a win, win situation." He implied.  
  
49 "Yes. We love for you to leave it to us." She said letting go and walking away.  
  
50 "I live with 29 older sisters. And I still don't get them!" he sighed and sat next to Hiro and ate his breakfast.  
  
51 Well true to her word Feira didn't eat. None of her friends commented. Well they went on with the day as if nothing happened at all. Feira and Quatre were on speaking terms. Well nothing really happened.  
  
52 (No plot yet. I know you probably don't care about the little ( ) things or maybe the whole story. It will get better, I think. My friend needs to give me updates. And every one hasn't acted like normal. I know I'm trying to think up a plot. I think I have one for them but I have to talk it over with my ¼ demon self ok! And believe me she is very pushy.)  
  
53  
  
54 The next morning was way different  
  
55 "Feira? Time to, wait a minute. She must have already have gotten up?!" said a very interested Hermoine. ( yes another annoying thing but, outside we shall be going.)  
  
56  
  
57 "Well what a nice cold wet and rainy day." Said Feira.  
  
58 Silence  
  
59 "With out anyone else, it's kind a dangerous, young lady."  
  
60 "Oh, hi Professor Fitzpatrick." Replied Feira.  
  
61 "Morning, Miss Feira did you finish your work last night?" he asked.  
  
62 "Yes, why?" she asked.  
  
63 "Because it is due today, remember?" he questioned.  
  
64 "Oh yeah huh." She said, getting up to leave.  
  
65 "Right." He said.  
  
66 "You know something professor? I think sometime I think you are just like Rezo when he isn't possessed by Shabrinigdo what's his ugly face." She said walking away. (If you've seen slayers than you know whom I'm talking about, if you have not, than go rent it and don't worry it won't be that important if you don't.)  
  
67 "Haha." He said sarcastically.  
  
68 Inside the Great Hall.  
  
69 "Hey looks like the brainless Baka Wufei isn't up. Wonderful!" said Afton. Elinwy nodded  
  
70 Crash!!!!!!!  
  
71 "Crappppp! Oh, er… sorry Professor." Said a voice.  
  
72 "20 dollars Fei and Snape collided." Said Afton.  
  
73 "No that will just lose me money." Commented Elinwy.  
  
74  
  
75 When the other girls arrived, Feira and Snape where trying to get up.  
  
76  
  
77 "The scene of this accident was right in front of the entrance door. Feira had to have ran inside and opened the door, closed it and ran only to not be able to stop in time and end up running into Professor Snape. So in conclusion Gryffindor loses…? How many points?" asked Relena.  
  
78 "Miss Feira, what in the name of all that's alive is so important that you must come tarring down the hall and knock people over like myself?" Snape sneered.  
  
79 * Feira starts mumbling and talking to her self*  
  
80 "Well?" Snape said impatiently.  
  
81 "Well I was doing my daily sprint, Sir." She replied making an excuse.  
  
82 "I'm hoping you know what detention is Miss Feira." Said Snape.  
  
83 "Yep! I know it like the back of my hand." Feira said smiling at Snape like detention was one of her best friends.  
  
84 "Detention was basically Fei's homeroom at our old school." Pointed out Afton. "With one teachers that didn't teach her anything except an enrichment, and Mrs. "Oh yeah it's due today." (If you are in KMS house one and you where a 7th/ 8th grader in 2000-2001 you know who this person is)  
  
85 "Is that so. Well then Miss…" started to say but was cut short from Feira interrupting.  
  
86 "Ok, I will be right back professor. Hold that thought." Feira said making her way to the staff table. She grabbed an empty chair, just as professor Fitzpatrick walked in, and she hopped on it and yelled in a very loud voice.  
  
87 "Professors, students, and staff! I have an announcement to make!" she stated  
  
88 "Announcements, announcements, announcements!! A terrible death to die a terrible death to die! Announcements!!!" Elinwy, Relena, and Afton started to sing.  
  
89 "I wish for every one to STOP calling me Miss Feira! It makes me sound like a little girl than I really am! Thank you and have a nice day."  
  
90 She walked over to where she was being yelled at by Snape.  
  
91 "Please continue, Professor." She said.  
  
92 "Ok, listen carefully miss. I don't care about what you just said, and I'm going to keep calling you Miss Feira!" He said leveling down to her level.  
  
93 "Fine no problem. I just won't listen to you. How's that?" she questioned.  
  
94 "20 points from Gryffindor! For running and tripping and being a smart alike." He said his temper rising.  
  
95 "Oh god, Professor Snape it's not like your mortally endured or anything other than your stupid pride almost being destroyed." Elinwy said getting quite annoyed.  
  
96 "5 more points for being rude!" he yelled after her.  
  
97 "He has issues, and she isn't even in my house!" said Feira.  
  
98 "Wow the geniuses is back." Said Elinwy patting Feira on her head.  
  
99 "You know you and Wufei have some unfinished business, Eli." Feira said.  
  
100 "Your point is?" she asked.  
  
101 "No point really its just something bad needs to happen to a Slytherin, that's all." Feira said shrugging her shoulders.  
  
102 "Did Snape say anything about what your detention was?" asked Relena.  
  
103 "Nope!" replied Feira.  
  
104 "He will." warned Afton.  
  
105 "One favor I'm going to ask you all." Feira started to say.  
  
106 "Good morning Every one!" said a very cheerful Quatre.  
  
107 "Damn!" Feira whispered.  
  
108 "Huh?" he asked,  
  
109 "Nothing." She said shaking her head.  
  
110 "Right what ever Feira." Said a treacherous voice, from behind a stone pillar.  
  
111 "Dorothy, Go far away and stay there!" yelled Feira.  
  
112 "Why?" she asked "sweetly".  
  
113 "Because you are pure evil." Feira replied.  
  
114 "Well I know something that you don't want a certain house member to know, that just happened." She said smiling.  
  
115 "What? Everyone knows about your dumbness." Said Elinwy.  
  
116 "Shut up." Said Dorothy.  
  
117 "Such language." Acknowledged Relena.  
  
118 "This is not your conversation so stay out." retorted Dorothy, not sounding so sweet.  
  
119 "Actually it is." Replied Relena.  
  
120 "Due to the fact you near one of our selves. We have to be there too." Said Afton.  
  
121 "Anyway, Quatre?" said Dorothy.  
  
122 "Yes?" he asked.  
  
123 "Oh so have you heard?" she asked.  
  
124 "Heard about what?" he asked.  
  
125 "Oh, well, Feira ran into Professor Snape than she stood on a chair and yelled something and is now going to be in Detention. Oh, and did I mention that she got 20 points taken away?" she added.  
  
126 "Whoa, She knows how to summarize these things," said Afton.  
  
127 "Feira, what did you do that for." Quatre asked.  
  
128 "Hmmm… I don't know…oh, maybe just for the fun of it," She said  
  
129 "You lost us 20 points!" he said.  
  
130 "Oh, come I did it on accident." She said  
  
131 "Fine." He said walking off over too the other boys.  
  
132 "Ok one more time that people just walk away from me I'll…Oh, I don't know something bad." Feira said.  
  
133 "One problem." Said Relena.  
  
134 "What?" asked Feira.  
  
135 "Your house will hate you." Remarked Afton.  
  
136 "Hmmm…"said an emotionless voice at Relena's side.  
  
137 "Hmmm, What? Hiro." Asked Relena.  
  
138 "We have broom lessons." He said.  
  
139 "But that's for 1st years." Said Trowa.  
  
140 "My don't you people pop up all a round." Noted Afton.  
  
141 "When?" asked a Hyper Duo. Bouncing up and down might I add, before Elinwy held onto his braid as he jumped up, choosing it to pull. He then smiled at Elinwy, who blushed and walked away.  
  
142 "In…about 10 minutes." Said Relena.  
  
143 "Well then shall we eat?" asked Afton.  
  
144 "Sure." They said all together.  
  
145 "One question, Feira." Asked Trowa.  
  
146 "Yes??" she asked.  
  
147 "Well most of us guys, have been wondering why you don't eat Breakfast?" He implied.  
  
148 "Because, it is a waste of my time. Plus I'm not hungry in the mornings." She said. (An: She doesn't have an eating disorder. Just thought I'd let you know, because breakfast to me is just a thing that takes up time. Plus you have that time to finish unfinished homework.)  
  
"Ok." He replied.  
  
149 "Mail!" someone, yelled.  
  
150 "Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" cried Quatre, diving under the table.  
  
151 "Quatre you air headed Pansy! Get up they aren't going to hurt you!" Feira said.  
  
152 "Are you sure?" he asked peeking out from under a tablecloth.  
  
153 "Yes, look there's one for me." Feira said, pointing to, not an owl but to a hawk.  
  
154 "Farloft, is on time today Fe." Said a Brown haired boy, patting her on the head.  
  
155 "Leave me alone Niles, you're just happy because I can't kill one of my house members, let alone one of my dumb ass Brothers." She said stepping on his toe.  
  
156 "Yeah, I love you too." He said sitting down besides Fred and George.  
  
157 "Feira, you know that you are supposed to have an owl or cat don't you?" Hermoine Said.  
  
158 "That is a bloody wicked creature." Gasped Ron.  
  
159 "He is quite nice." Remarked Harry.  
  
160 "Oh, he's nothing compared to what Elinwy, Afton, and Relena have." She replied petting Farloft.  
  
161 "What do they have?" Harry asked.  
  
162 "You'll see sooner or later." Afton said smiling.  
  
163 "If it's better than a hawk than wow!" said Ron.  
  
164 "Don't get your selves into to much trouble or we'll lose more point's." Hermoine whispered.  
  
165 "You guys we'll be late!" cried Quatre.  
  
166 "Oh, crap." Said Duo.  
  
"Run!" yelled Afton. 


	8. the fifth break

Outside on the field with Madam Hooch.  
  
"Well Students this is how you ride a Broom. Have any of you ridden one  
  
Before?" she asked.  
  
All of the girls raised their hands. (AN: Dorothy only raised her hand  
  
Because she was the wicked-witch of the west in a past life!)  
  
"All right than I'll put every one in to separate groups of two." She  
  
Implied as she paired them up.  
  
Trowa- Afton 1st  
  
Wufei- Feira 2nd  
  
Elinwy- Duo 3rd  
  
Heero- Relena 4th  
  
Quatre- Dorothy 5th (AN: Poor Quatre!)  
  
Hilde - Ron 6th (he came to watch so he's going to be Hilde partner.  
  
"All right, groups. You must stand to the left of the broom, then firmly  
  
Yell up!" madam Hooch implied.  
  
Everyone yelled "up." (Ron did it on his first try this time.) Finally, they  
  
Had  
  
Their brooms in their hands.  
  
"Now I want you to hover and then to be back on the ground." She said.  
  
They all tried it. Excepted Feira and Elinwy.  
  
"Why aren't you to trying this?" Hooch asked.  
  
"Feira you good at imitating people. So you do it." Said Elinwy.  
  
"Fine. Excuse me while I play Arcimetise (you know the little owl in the  
  
Sword and the stone.) Advocate. But if man where meant to fly he would have been born with wings." She said.  
  
"Get on the broom." Hooch implied.  
  
"Yes mama." They said saluting her.  
  
"Right ok, well up in the air. Let's see your balance." She said.  
  
"Whoa. This is so cool. They have games with these things right?" Asked Duo.  
  
"You people really did come from a muggle school." Hooch said.  
  
"Muggles?" asked Hiro.  
  
"Non magical people." Replied Afton.  
  
"Hooch there's something in the Forest I need you to help me find!" yelled  
  
Hagrid.  
  
"All right! I'm coming!" she yelled.  
  
"Stay here!" Hooch said to the student  
  
"How do you know what muggles are?" asked Duo.  
  
"Because she should have been one!" said Draco with a broom in his hand.  
  
(This is all to convenient, hmmm?")  
  
"Go fry in Hell Bastard." Yelled Elinwy.  
  
"Shut up! Muddbloods!"  
  
"I..." started Elinwy.  
  
"Draco! Guess what? F.Y.I we are not mudbloods to our knowledge!" Yelled Feira, getting a glare from Elinwy whom she had interrupted.  
  
"What are mudbloods?" asked Quatre.  
  
"People who come from a family who don't know magic." Answered Relena.  
  
"My point exactly." Said Draco.  
  
"Right. Why don't you go fail one of your classes, Draco?" Said Afton.  
  
"Well than I guess, Feira you don't want this." He said holding up the  
  
letter Feira forgot.  
  
"Damn it Draco give it back!" Feira yelled.  
  
"Why?" he asked.  
  
"Because if you don't I'll take you into court and sue you for all the money  
  
you have." She replied.  
  
"If you want it come and get it from me. We'll finish what we started." He  
  
said speeding off.  
  
"Fine read it I don't care." She said.  
  
"Feira you know you can kick his ass on that broom." Said Relena.  
  
"Yeah but if The teachers catch me, than I'm busted, also I might be on the  
  
Quidich team. In which I was hoping to avoid." She indicated.  
  
"Quidich?" Trowa asked.  
  
"A sport that's played with brooms." Said Afton.  
  
"Should I?" Feira asked.  
  
"Yes!" yelled the girls. Except Dorothy, who just stared at Draco, (AN:  
  
poor, poor Draco!)  
  
Feira got on her broom and flew up to meet Draco.  
  
"So muddblood you caught up." Draco sneered.  
  
"Once again Draco, I'm, nor any of my friends are mudbloods, that we know  
  
of," she replied.  
  
"Right, well you wanted it so come and get it." He said.  
  
"You know when you did this last an enemy of yours, ended up a seeker." She said smiling.  
  
"How did you know that?" he asked testily.  
  
"My brother was in detention, and saw the whole thing." She replied  
  
"..."  
  
"Well, hand it over and no one will end up in trouble or worse, on the house  
  
team." She said.  
  
"No. I said we would finish what we started." He said.  
  
"I promised Quatre that I would not fight. I took a Girl Scout oath. Also I  
  
was born on the deepest end of the sallow pool in strength. If you want to  
  
fight, then pick one with Elinwy. She'll knock your socks off." She replied.  
  
Elinwy cracked her kuckles, and stood up, smiling up at the two.  
  
"No I picked one with you. And we will finish it," Draco said gulping at the  
  
mencing sight of Elinwy, with saying that plunged down to the ground and  
  
dropped off the broom. Elinwy sat back down, grumbling, Afton patted her  
  
head.  
  
"Fine have it your way," she said, following.  
  
"This will end the way it began. No magic." He ordered.  
  
"How do I know you'll keep you word Draco?" she asked.  
  
"Malfoy's have honor too, you know." He said.  
  
"On your honor?" she asked.  
  
"On my honor." He repeated.  
  
"I trust you'll keep your word?" she asked.  
  
"Right." He said.  
  
"Saints preserves us." She said.  
  
"Shorty." He called.  
  
"What did you call me?" she asked  
  
"Miss Feira." He chanted.  
  
"Say that again, milguen." She said starting to get really pissed.  
  
"Loser." He said.  
  
"Are you trying to be annoying? Or is it just me?" she asked  
  
"It's always been you."  
  
Draco then put down his broom, and charged at Feira, who step to the side  
  
and smacked him on the head with her broom as he passed her.  
  
"Hey, no fair!" Draco yelled at her.  
  
"All is fair in love and war! And this my friend, is war!" Feira smiled as  
  
he once more charged, and she once more stepped to the side, this time  
  
bringing her broom down hard on his head. Her broom cracked.  
  
"HEY! YOU BROKE MY BROOM!!!!!!! THAT'S SO NOT FAIR!!!!"  
  
Draco smirked as he rubbed his head, "All is fair in love and war, and this  
  
my friend is war!" Afton snickered, but was soon silenced by Elinwy's  
  
glare, who sat against the wall, about a few meters away, but Afton could  
  
still feel it. Feira dropped her broom and charged at Draco, punching him squaring in the face. "My beautiful face!" Draco yelled as he held his nose. "It wasn't that pretty." Afton jumped at hearing Elinwy's voice right beside her.  
  
Elinwy had decided that she wanted a better seat to a butt whooping.  
  
Feira then tripped Draco, kicked him. "You give up?" Draco stood up,  
  
"NEVER!" He then charged her again, finally landing a punch on arm. Feira countered with a kick to the head. Draco got lucky and blocked it, but  
  
missed the fist that connected with his leg. Feira twisted his arm around  
  
his back and sent Draco to his knees.  
  
"Now do you give up?" There was no answer. Feira look down at Draco, he had X's (X_X) in his eyes. "The man passed out." Duo observed. Just then everybody looked at Elinwy, she was laughing! And by the looks of it, she won't stop soon.  
  
A little later on  
  
"What's taking so long?" asked Duo, who was spinning around on his broom, Feira had just kicked Draco's ass and they were waiting for him to wake up.  
  
"Well Feira isn't that strong." Replied Relena.  
  
"What?!" cried Quatre almost falling off his broom. (Just so you know Quatre will be picked on a little. Dorothy and Wufei bashing)  
  
"Yep!" replied Afton.  
  
"Well we can only hope she can use her luck and what brains she has left or  
  
Draco isn't a good fighter, if he ever wakes up." Relena added.  
  
"So basically guys, she's done for." Said Elinwy.  
  
"Because she weak? Just like a woman." Said Wufei.  
  
"Wufei, I'm not weak and know you will pay a price for picking on some one smaller and younger than your dimwitted self." Elinwy said turning her broom to face him.  
  
"She said something more than a sentence! Wow! I'm surprised." He said  
  
clapping his hands.  
  
"Feira was right." She said.  
  
"I'm not afraid of you." He replied.  
  
"Feelings mutual, Wu-man." Smiled Elinwy.  
  
They went from yelling to just starring......... "THAT WAS SO UNCALLED FOR!" Wufei said has he launched himself at Elinwy, who moved her broom to the side, so Wufei just flew past her.  
  
"You better stop. You'll be sorry if you don't." Elinwy said as she once  
  
more dodged him.  
  
"YOU CAN DO IT WUFEI!!! KICK HER ASS!!!!" Draco was shouting from the ground, he still had a few bandages on him from his fight, but yet he still yelled.  
  
"Wow, he's awake." Relena said looking at Draco.  
  
"GO TO HELL DRACO!!! ELI IS SO GOING TO KICK HIS ASS!!!" Afton yelled back him, "You can do it Eli!" "You can do it Wufei!" Afton took after Dorothy has she cheered Wufei on. Afton slammed into Dorothy, knocking her off her broom. "GO, GO, FIGHT, FIGHT! YOU CAN KICK HIS ASS TONIGHT!!!!!" Relena cheered on Elinwy also.  
  
"Gee, I feel loved." Elinwy said as she once dodged Wufei and landed on the ground, with grace. Wufei followed. "Here." Elinwy handed her broom and robe over to Afton, Wufei just dropped his. They just stared at each other for a while, until Wufei charged with a punch, and Elinwy blocked it and counted with a kick, with Wufei blocked. Elinwy then punched at his stomach, block, she punched again, block, again, block, again, block.  
  
Elinwy was pushing him back farther and farther.  
  
Then Wufei finally countered with a kick, which sent Elinwy rolling on the  
  
ground to get away from it. Then in a flash Elinwy was on defense. Wufei  
  
some how managed to get her in a head lock. Elinwy elbowed him in the  
  
stomach, making him let go. Elinwy then proceeded to punch Wufei in his  
  
unguarded face, and sent him on his way to the wall.  
  
"Mrs. Whitebrooke!!!!!!"  
  
"Ah, damn..." Madam Hooch choose just then to walk onto the field. Elinwy silently cursed as Madam Hooch sent her to see Professor Dumbledore, and Wufei to the nurse. With the other students being allowed to walk her to Dumbledore under madam Hooch's watchful eyes.  
  
"Wow I'm surprised that Draco didn't say any thing about the fight with Feira." Whispered Ron.  
  
"Thanks for reminding me Wesley." Sneered Draco. Suddenly Draco grabbed his side (which was never touched) a winced in "pain".  
  
"Mr. Malfoy what seems to be the problem?" asked madam Hooch.  
  
"Feira punch me in my side…owwwwwww." Draco said.  
  
"Miss Feira! Miss Whitebrook! I am deeply applauded by your actions!" madam Hooch said.  
  
"I never touched his side! Only his face and his arm and head and I think his leg!" replied Feira in fury.  
  
"So four students where involved in two separate fights?" Asked Madam Hooch.  
  
"WE PLEAD THE FIFTH!" said Feira.  
  
"Fine, talk to Dumbledore!" madam Hooch said.  
  
Well there was a lot of disagreeing mumbling from the group, but they finely came to the passage way to Dumbledore's office. The rest of the students had to leave and Draco and Wufei had been dropped off at the hospital wing. Hooch said the password, and you all know what happens next so I'm not going to type it. When they arrived, a meeting was near the end. Suddenly 2 (I wish I could type evil but you know you can like them if you want) men almost walked out with out saying anything.  
  
" well Albus…if you find them, I trust you will surely hand them over, to Mr. Malfoy, as by choice he is their rightful Godfather." Replied Cornelius Fudge.  
  
"I'm sure I'll try my hardest." Replied Dumbledore.  
  
"I'm sure you will." Lucuis Malfoy said walking out of the room, only to run into Feira.  
  
"Owwwww…oh, er, sorry sir." Said Feira.  
  
"oh, Dumbledore while you are at it you, might want to teach your students some manners and to watch where they are going." Lucuis said as he started to walk away again.  
  
"Well I said I was sorry and it is not my fault I'm short it's my parents genes, thank you very much!" Said Feira very annoyed.  
  
Lucuis bent down to her level, "Young Lady, I do not care what excuse you have because it is quite rude and doesn't show up very well on Hogwarts record." He said doing that oh so famous Malfoy sneer.  
  
"My, aren't we the fatherly figure now?" she said, "and you don't even know who I am," she said bopping his nose just to piss him off.  
  
"that was uncalled for!" He strode out of the room.  
  
"Hey Mr. Malfoy! You might want to check the Hospital Wing…your "son" is there!" Yelled Elinwy after him, Lucuis turned to the other girl, he knew her some how, he couldn't place it. "What do you mean?"  
  
"You're going to get us in trouble with a Malfoy, Eli." Said Feira, who was not at all happy. Her victory over Draco was suddenly clouded.  
  
"Hey you beat the kid up, not me." She replied, grinning at the memory of it all.  
  
"Some friend you are." Joked Feira.  
  
"Good bye Dumbledore." Said Fudge walking out the door.  
  
"Come ladies sit please?" asked Dumbledore.  
  
"Sure." Said Feira.  
  
"Why not." Shrugged Elinwy.  
  
"As I've heard, you two got into a fight…am I correct?" asked Dumbledore.  
  
"Um…maybe." Said Feira.  
  
"Yes we did." Said Elinwy.  
  
"Hmmm, what happened? Did you just get pulled into one or did you all just get mad at some other students?" he asked.  
  
"I started the one with Malfoy, and that led to the rising of every ones tempers." Said Feira.  
  
"That's fine Miss Feira, but now for your punishments." Dumbledore said looking at them. 


	9. the sixth component

"Crap." Said Feira.  
  
"Ah damn." Elinwy silently cursed.  
  
"Well you see, we've had an accident in Gryffindor and Ravenclaw," he said ginning a little.  
  
"What happened?" Feira asked.  
  
"Well you see, George Wesley, fell off his broom last practice for the house team." He said, Feira went white at the announcement of a broom.  
  
"He unfortunately did a lot of damage to his arm, and will be out for a while. Also, one of the Ravenclaw beater graduated last year and they have not been able to find one. So I've decided who will replace them." He said eyeing the two girls.  
  
"So what you're saying is that we will become the replacements?" asked Feira.  
  
"Yes, that is what I'm saying, also, your houses will have a 15 point reduction in your house points." He said.  
  
"It's better than being kicked out." Elinwy said, Feira was speechless.  
  
"You are dismissed." He said leading them out.  
  
"We better get to our classes." Said Feira, quite pale.  
  
"You look like you've been sentence to death." Said Elinwy.  
  
"Did any of you people notice any thing when I was on that damn broom?" Feira asked.  
  
"Well you stayed pretty close to the ground," said Elinwy.  
  
"Yeah I did," said Feira.  
  
"So?" asked Elinwy.  
  
"When I go to practice with my team mates, be there, bring a first-aid kit too." She said, heading for transfiguration, with Hufflepuff.  
  
"Alright give me the time and date!" Elinwy said.  
  
"OK!" Feira said yelling back.  
  
Well class was normal, and what happen with the two girls was already gossip. Teachers where having to shut more students up than normal.  
  
"Feira!" yelled a voice.  
  
"Yeah what?" she yelled back, not being able to find the person yelling at her.  
  
"Are you going to take my place?" said George walking up to her.  
  
"Yes." She mumbled.  
  
"Well you have practice to day at 7:30pm, all right?" he said.  
  
"Yes." She said.  
  
"Alright then!" he said going to lunch.  
  
"WHY ME?" she yelled, as she walked down to the Great Dinning Hall.  
  
She slumped down into her seat between Quatre and Ron.  
  
"So I hear you're taking over as a beater for my brother." Said Ron. Quatre almost spit his food out, and started choking.  
  
"You ok?" ask Feira, patting him on the back.  
  
"Your what?" asked Quatre, in between coughs.  
  
"My punishment is to be a beater on the house team." She said.  
  
"Not much of a punishment." Hiro said.  
  
"That's what you think." She said under her breath.  
  
"It's more like an honor." Said Harry.  
  
"Well also we got 15 points deducted." She said.  
  
"Well that a big difference." Said Hermoine.  
  
"Thanks, I try." She said.  
  
~ Ravenclaw ~  
  
"So Elinwy, you're taking over for our beater?" asked Relena.  
  
"Yes," she said sitting down to eat.  
  
"Are you going to hurt the people really bad?" asked Afton.  
  
"Planing on it." Elinwy replied.  
  
"COOL!!!!" yelled Duo.  
  
"Right." Said Trowa.  
  
"So what side of the bed did you get up on?" asked Duo.  
  
Trowa just glare at him.  
  
"What's eating you?" asked Relena.  
  
"Did you wake up on the wrong side of the bed?" asked Afton.  
  
"No, I just finished potions." Said Trowa.  
  
"Oh, poor Trowa, was Snape mean?" Afton asked.  
  
"Was he mean? Was he mean? HE WAS LIKE SO PISSED!" said Trowa, glaring herd at Elinwy. She just glared harder.  
  
"So we all will be taking that as a punishment." Sighed Cho sitting a crossed from the group.  
  
"Snape is so evil." Said Relena, shivering at the thought of him.  
  
"No, he seems to hate the Gryffindor more than Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff." Said Afton.  
  
"True." Said Trowa.  
  
"Elinwy…Gryffindor's practice is at 7:30pm, tonight." Said Feira from behind, once again leaning on the chair.  
  
"Where will I get the first-aid kit?" asked Elinwy.  
  
"Ask the nurse lady person." Said Feira turning back around to her table.  
  
"That helps." Said Elinwy turning around.  
  
"Our practice is tomorrow at 8:00pm." Said Cho.  
  
"You'll have to remind me a few times." Replied Elinwy.  
  
"Ok!" she said smiling.  
  
Well another fight broke out between Elinwy and Duo over the last piece of pie. Duo ended up winning though…I really don't remember how.  
  
*Gryffindor home room*  
  
"Stupid Professors, always giving us homework. That's just wrong!" said Feira dropping her books down on the table.  
  
"Well if you hadn't slept through Flitwick's lesson, then maybe you wouldn't have so much, and maybe you'd understand it better." Said Quatre sitting a crossed from her.  
  
"Bite me." She replied.  
  
"That sound violent, and no." Quatre replied.  
  
"It's a type of saying thingy, it doesn't really mean bite me, in less you're talking to my brothers than they might take you seriously." She said laughing at the sight of Quatre's reaction to her insight of her brothers.  
  
"You never told us you had brothers, and don't say we didn't ask, because you are right we didn't, and now we are." Said Hiro.  
  
"Yes, I have three older brothers whom of which I despise two, Niles and some one I wish not to speak of." She said opening an old big red book that really didn't look like a schoolbook.  
  
"What about the other on?" ask Quatre.  
  
"Well he's the cool one." She said.  
  
"His name is?" asked Hiro.  
  
"Bruce." She said not looking up.  
  
"That book is looks familiar." Said Hiro  
  
"It should." Feira said.  
  
"It isn't "That" book is it?" ask Quatre inching away.  
  
"Well if you mean "The Lord of the Rings" yes it is." She said looking up at them.  
  
"Why is it here?" asked Quatre.  
  
"Because it's mine." She replied.  
  
"It's dangerous." Said Hiro.  
  
"Only if it falls into improper hands." She replied smiling.  
  
"Fine ok what ever." Said Hiro.  
  
"FERIA!" yelled a voice.  
  
"WHAT?" she yelled back.  
  
"Practice!" yelled Harry walking back.  
  
"Oh yeah huh?" she said once again going pale.  
  
"Can we come?" asked Quatre.  
  
"Sure, Ron does it all the time." Replied Harry.  
  
"You coming Hiro?" asked Quatre.  
  
"No you kids run along, I have work to catch up on." He said.  
  
"Well we best be off." Said Ron.  
  
"Yep!" said Quatre all too happily.  
  
"YAY!" said Feira sarcastically.  
  
As they walked down to the practice grounds. Along the way they ran into Elinwy, with the first aid kit too.  
  
"Why do you have a First-Aid kit?" asked Harry.  
  
"Because." Said Elinwy.  
  
"Why does it have "Feira" in big bold lettering?" asked Ron.  
  
"Because I get hurt a lot. I run into walls, doors, door knobs, handles, cars, busses, people, lamp post, and the list goes on and on." Said Feira, who, like she said, ran into a pillar, well it felt like a pillar, though soft and fuzzy.  
  
"Why do kids these days not look where they are going?" asked Professor Fitzpatrick.  
  
"That's a good question, do I get any lifelines?" asked Feira.  
  
"No." said Professor Fitzpatrick.  
  
"Ah, that's not right, well because, we eat what we like." Said Feira walking away.  
  
"Right…" he said walking on.  
  
"Well that wasn't polite." Said Quatre nudging Feira.  
  
"Well he's a reason I can't stand my Damn Broom." Whispered Feira under her breath.  
  
"What was that?" asked Quatre  
  
"Nothing, just nothing." She said.  
  
"Oh, ok." He said.  
  
As the headed out they where joined by Fred and George, and also be Duo. Fred is the new captain (just because I'm not going to take the time to think of one.)  
  
"OH MY GOD WE FORGOT ABOUT A POINTING A NEW KEEPER!" yelled Fred.  
  
"Ron could do it," Said Quatre.  
  
"Why not you?" asked Ron.  
  
"Because me and balls don't get along, at all." Said Quatre baking away from the group. (AN: Hehehe, that sounded funny. MICHY! Sorry mizu)  
  
"It's all right Quatre," said Feira smiling at him, "We all have our biggest fears, and things we don't get along with."  
  
"Thanks." He said smiling back.  
  
"I know I do." She muttered.  
  
"Well Ron? Are you going to see how well you do at it?" asked George.  
  
"Well I'm not that good at it at home, but I know who is!" he said smiling.  
  
"Well go and get who ever it is." Yelled Katty Bell. Ron started to run towards the castle.  
  
"Well, Feira, are you ready?" asked Fred.  
  
"Yeah, I guess so." She said.  
  
"All right. Do you have your broom?" asked George.  
  
"Yes" she mumbled.  
  
"Good. Is it fast?" Fred asked.  
  
"Enough." She replied.  
  
"We can only hope." Said George.  
  
"Right." She said hopping on.  
  
"Ok, go a lot higher." Said Fred, mounting his broom.  
  
"Ah, no this is a good height, thanks." She said.  
  
"I'm not kidding Fei, you need to go higher than that, you're only above your eye level when you where on the ground." Said George walking up to her and tapping her feet.  
  
"BITE ME!" she said not moving.  
  
"Hey don't take it out on us, this is you punishment, remember." Said George.  
  
"Yes I do." Said Feira.  
  
"So go higher." Said Katty Bell joining in.  
  
"Fine!" Feira yelled, going higher, and getting paler and paler each foot.  
  
"Thank you." Said George.  
  
"Let go of your broom!" instructed Fred.  
  
"NO THANK YOU!" she yelled.  
  
"Come on it's not like you're gonna fall or any thing." Said Harry.  
  
"You don't know that!" she yelled back.  
  
"I'll tell Dumbledore!" yelled George.  
  
"Fine!" she said letting go of her broom (well she was hugging it so she's now in the normal position.)  
  
"I'm back!" yelled Ron as he dragged some one from behind him.  
  
"GINNY?" asked Fred and George.  
  
"And why not?" ask Ginny.  
  
"Because you're small." Said Fred.  
  
"Small people are cool." Said Feira looking down.  
  
"OH MY GOD!!!!! GET ME DOWN!!!!" Feira started screaming at the top of her lungs, clutching once more to her broom.  
  
"What is up with her?" asked Harry.  
  
~*Flashback*~  
  
"Feira come on, you need to learn how too fly." Said a brother's voice.  
  
"Yeah Shorty!" said another.  
  
"Niles, stop it." Said the same voice.  
  
"Yes Jim, I dare not cross your wisdom, oh mighty one." Said Niles.  
  
"Niles I'm warning you." Said Jim.  
  
"Hey! Look at me I'm off the ground!" said Feira smiling.  
  
"Alright!" said Niles clapping.  
  
"Cool!" said Bruce joining them.  
  
"What broom is she using?" asked Bruce.  
  
"Niles old one." Said Jim.  
  
"ARE YOU TWO NUTS? THAT THINGS OUT OF CONTROL! YOU CAN'T LET A 5 YEAR OLD RIDE IT!" yelled Bruce.  
  
"Well it's been doing fine." Said Niles.  
  
"Well if you like we can stop for today and tomorrow she can use the mine." Said Jim.  
  
"Yes I would." Said Bruce.  
  
"Alright, Feira, time to stop for today." Said Jim pulling up besides her.  
  
"Ah, ok." She said, but the broom thought different, quite different. It started to speed off, with a 5 yr.-old Feira clinging to it. As it shot off, it went higher and higher, with the three young boys racing after her.  
  
~* End of Flashback *~  
  
"That's not a good sign!" said Elinwy, jumping out of the stands toward Feira.  
  
"What going on!" yelled Quatre in close pursuit.  
  
"I don't know." Elinwy replied. She did though, just didn't want to stop and explain. On her way down she ran into and ended up knocking into Snape. But does that stop Elinwy? HELL NO! She get right back up gives Snape a death glare, and runs on. (AN:Will our Heroine save Feira? Will she make it? Will Snape bust Elinwy? WHAT THE HELL WILL HAPPEN NEXT??? FEIRA YOU BEST SHUT UP!!!! Running now, bye!) 


	10. the seventh accompent

"Oh my god, what am I doing so high? This isn't good." Feira said talking to her self. Ok don't panic, go genitally down, oh damn, I'm done for I need a hug hey even from Jim it would help an hey! Look at all the pretty colors wait no that's black, it's still pretty!  
  
"FEIRA?" yelled Elinwy. No response. Ah Damn.  
  
"What's happening to her?" asked Quatre. Will she fall off? Why won't she wake up or talk?  
  
"She's probably scared." Said Fred. Or pulling a bad prank.  
  
"She'd be cussing if she where scared." said Elinwy. "It's a lot worse than that I think." Damn it Feira talk.  
  
"Quatre go and get her down please." Said George.  
  
"Alright. But I'll need support, if she's out cold or hysteric." He said looking at Elinwy. And I don't want to play Hero. (No I don't mean our Hiro.)  
  
"Sure I'll help." She said. Besides I understand Quatre wouldn't want her to kill him.  
  
"Here use this broom." Said Harry handing Quatre his. (Yes it's that damn Firebolt.)  
  
"Here you go Elinwy, you can use mine." Said Katty Bell. (She has a very good broom too! ^_^)  
  
"Thanks." She said mounting it.  
  
"All right we'll wait down here for you all." Said Fred. God I hope that this is a prank.  
  
"We are off." Said Elinwy.  
  
"Yep." Said Quatre following her up in to the sky.  
  
When they got to Feira, she was out cold. Quatre tried to wake her, but it didn't work.  
  
"She won't wake up." He said looking at Elinwy.  
  
"Lets take her down." She said.  
  
"Ok." Said Quatre. Elinwy tried to pick Feira up off her broom, but, like a  
  
time before, the broom zoomed off, with Feira. But being out cold and not  
  
holding on to a broom that is going pretty fast, Feira did end up falling.  
  
"FEIRA!!!!!!!!" yelled Quatre, kicking Harry's broom into full speed.  
  
"FEIRA WAKE UP!!!!!!" yell Elinwy. DAMN IT!  
  
"OH MY GOD!" yelled Fred, as he and the rest of the Gryffindors and Duo, watched in horror. They where frozen into place, no body moved, it was like a horrible nightmare come true. Quatre in close contact, he reached out his  
  
hand to grab her...but the ground was too close; he had to pull up. He did, and as luck had it, Feira landed. She landed on her back with a sickening thud.  
  
"Feira!" said Duo, grabbing the first aid kit, and running down besides  
  
Quatre and Elinwy, who where already there besides Feira, Elinwy already cheaking pulse and breathing.  
  
"What's going on here?" said Snape walking over to all the students.  
  
"Feira fell off her broom." Said Fred. Good, now he's going to tell all of  
  
Slytherin and that really helps.  
  
"Well Potter, looks like you have a friend in that department." Said Snape  
  
"She's not dead, yet. There might be internal bleeding, we need to get her to the hospital wing." Elinwy said checking for outside bleeding.  
  
"Well Snape can't you help us here, she did fall a lot of feet, and she needs medical attention!" Quatre yelled at Snape.  
  
"DO NOT SPEAK TO ME THAT WAY YOUNG MAN!!!" he snapped back. And helping you  
  
kids wasn't in my agenda. In fact it was quite the opposite. And knocking me down doesn't help your position. At all.  
  
"Please Professor, help us." Pleaded Quatre.  
  
"Fine." He said, whipping up a stretcher. Stupid Gryffindors, always getting into trouble.  
  
"Thank you." Said Quatre quietly.  
  
As they walked up the to the Hospital Wing, every one was silent. No one really felt like talking about what just happened. No one look at the motionless Feira (well she was breathing, so that's not really motionless) lying on the stretcher that their evil Potions Professor had came up with.  
  
Elinwy stood by Feira's side; Duo was sent to tell Afton and Relena, Fred and  
  
George went to talk to Dumbledore. Harry and Ron went to tell Gryffindor.  
  
Quatre also stayed with Feira.  
  
"So what exactly happened?" ask Snape. I'm gonna guess she broke a nail, and  
  
had a heart attack and fell.  
  
"Why do you need to know?" Elinwy asked. You'll just tell Slytherin and Fei  
  
will die of embarrassment.  
  
"Because then Madam Pomfrey would have a head ache when she asks you two what  
  
happened." He said.  
  
"She didn't want to go very high when we where practicing our game, when she  
  
just froze up there, and when we tried to take her down her broom took off  
  
and she fell." Said Quatre, not wanting to hear any one arguing.  
  
"So you don't know what caused it." Snape asked.  
  
"No." said Quatre. Oh, don't rub it in. I so wish I did.  
  
"Well when she wakes up you'll know." He said opening the hospital wings  
  
doors.  
  
"Oh who do we have here?" said madam Pomfrey, rushing over to Snape to see  
  
who was on the stretcher.  
  
"Feira." Said Quatre.  
  
"Oh, I was wondering when this one would knock her self out, with all the  
  
running into thing she does, set her down, set her down," she indicated to an  
  
empty bed.  
  
"Well she didn't knock her self out, she fell off her broom." Said Quatre. "And we don't know the cause."  
  
"Well, go on, let me, see. Hmmmmmm, I see no head injuries, no neck injuries, a concussion, a few bruises." She said looking at Feira.  
  
"Nothing to serious, right?" asked Elinwy.  
  
"Not that I can tell so far, but the men will have to leave." Said Madam  
  
Pomfrey, shoeing Quatre and Snape out.  
  
"Should I get her, her PJ's?" Asked Elinwy.  
  
"No, we have some here." Said Madam Pomfrey, pulling out a pink tank top and pants that where PJ's.  
  
"Pink?" said Elinwy almost laughing.  
  
"Yes, could you help me." Madam Pomfrey asked.  
  
"Yeah." Said Elinwy, helping Madam Pomfrey.  
  
"Ah, so the big ones injuries are here." Said Madam Pomfrey, feeling Feira's rib cage. Feira groaned in pain. Madam Pomfrey started poking a round for other injuries.  
  
"What the matter?" asked Elinwy.  
  
"She has two cracked ribs and three broken ones, luckily, nothing more happened, but I'd like her to at least stay here a few days." Madam Pomfrey, looking in her cabinets for some medicines.  
  
"Could I wait here?" asked Elinwy.  
  
"Yes, she won't be very lively though." Madam Pomfrey said, giving Feira a sweet smelling substance and heading into her office.  
  
"Can we come in?" asked Afton and Relena peeking their heads in the door.  
  
"Yes." Said Elinwy nodding her head.  
  
"How far did she fall?" asked Relena.  
  
"We don't know." Said Elinwy.  
  
"Quatre is scared to death." Said Afton.  
  
"Poor guy, and she doesn't even get it." Said Relena, shaking her head.  
  
"He should just tell her." Said Elinwy.  
  
"I wouldn't be talking Eli." Said Afton smiling.  
  
"Don't you even think about it." Said Elinwy.  
  
A tapping is heard on the door.  
  
"Quatre?" asked Relena.  
  
"Uh huh," he said from out side the door.  
  
"Do you want in?" asked Afton.  
  
"Yes please." He said.  
  
"You can come in." said Relena.  
  
"Thanks." He said, silently shutting the door.  
  
"No problem." Said Afton.  
  
"How bad is it?" he asked, sitting on the other side of the bed.  
  
"3 broken ribs, 2 cracked." Said Elinwy, picking up a new daily profit.  
  
"She must be in a lot of pain." He said.  
  
"Yeah." Said Afton.  
  
"Hey, that guy looks like Professor Fitzpatrick." Said Relena looking at a picture of some one.  
  
"It says here, "Thanks to Bruce Fitzpatirck, many leprechauns are leaving the muggle population alone. Only to be allowed to cause mischief on All Hallows Eve and other holidays. Being half leprechaun himself he understands them, and has come to an agreement with them. He also has been chosen to help teach the children of other small countries about magic." Elinwy read out loud.  
  
"That is just creepy." Said Afton. Suddenly, the door was opened and Professor Fitzpatrick briskly walked in. As he did, he suddenly stopped at the sight of the other House members, crowded around Feira.  
  
"What happened here?" he asked, striating his shirt.  
  
"You see Professor, the real question is, who is this?" asked Relena, holding up the now waving franticly picture. Fitzpatrick took a step back, and stuffed his hands in his pockets and sighed.  
  
"Well?" she asked again.  
  
"He is my identical twin brother, if you must know." He said, calmly.  
  
"So you're half leprechaun?" ask Quatre, silently.  
  
"Yes, I am." He said.  
  
"Why are you here?" asked Afton.  
  
"To get my medicine." He said, walking into Madam Pomfrey. So I don't shrink if I'm frightened.  
  
"Ah! Jim! I was wondering when you would arrive." Madam Pomfrey, taking out a small black case.  
  
"Looks like Feira broke a nail and had a heart attack." Said a cold voice from the corner window.  
  
"Draco!" whispered Quatre. No Draco that's not it.  
  
"Yep that's right Winner." Said Draco smiling. Malfoy. Call him Malfoy.  
  
"What are you doing here?" growled Elinwy.  
  
"I'm here for medical reasons." He said glaring at them all.  
  
"You don't deserve this type of treatment." Said Afton.  
  
"Well I was going to tell Winner here a little secret about his family, but, I guess not." He said turning away, he hadn't meant to be so hostile, but he couldn't help it.  
  
"Please Draco, tell me." Quatre said, getting up to talk to him. Draco, sensing this boy's kindness and the way he was so nice to him, even though he had punched him, just sat there. Quatre, sat down besides him.  
  
"Draco?" he asked. Draco turned.  
  
"You, how could you?" Draco said turning towards him.  
  
"What, what did I do?" Quatre asked.  
  
"Close your eyes please." Draco asked. "I want to see if what my father says is true."  
  
"Ok." Said Quatre, closing his eyes. Draco, put his hand up by Quatre's nose, and instinctively Quatre pulled away.  
  
"Trustful aren't you." Said Draco. How could he be? How could this happen. Father is right, and now I will tell this half-breed. GRRRRR.  
  
"Yes, why should I not be?" Quatre asked.  
  
"Because I could have knocked you out." Draco replied. And then I could postpone this little chat and then have the shit beaten out of me by my Father.  
  
"I don't believe you would have. I'm not saying your weak or anything, it's just I don't think you would have." Quatre said opening his eyes and smiling at Draco.  
  
"First off, before I tell you anything, I have to ask you to keep this a secret." He said, in a very serious and icy tone, that his father uses quite often.  
  
"I promise not to tell anyone." Quatre replied. 


	11. the eighth unit

"Do you know anything about your mother?" he asked.  
  
Quatre looked away as if Draco had shone him something wrong. He slowly turned his head back towards Draco, but kept it down.  
  
"No." he said quietly. Mummy. (Oh he's so adorable! I could hug him right there and then!) "Do you have any idea why you are here?" Draco said.  
  
"Some what. I understand that I posses magic in some way shape or form." Quatre replied.  
  
"Not all wizards and witches are born with two wizarding parents, some have one magical parent and one muggle. Sometimes, a wizard or witch will be born to both muggle parents; there are some people, (AN: notice he doesn't include himself. Think why he wouldn't. HINT HINT!) who call these witches and wizards mudbloods." Said Draco in a mater of fact way.  
  
"Didn't you call us that?" Quatre asked.  
  
"Yes, I did. And I'm sorry for calling you that, but I did mean it to the others." He said holding his head high.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry you feel that way about them." Quatre said quietly.  
  
"You are a relative of one of the most pure-bred family, in the wizard community." Draco whispered into Quatre's ear.  
  
"How and who?" Quatre asked. "Your mother, she was." Draco turned to look out the window. Aw come on damn it, you can tell him! You know you can. You're a Malfoy! Remember?  
  
"She was a witch, wasn't she?" Quatre whispered. "Yes. But she was more then that. She was a little sister to.. my Father." The last part was only barely but a whisper.  
  
"So, you are my cousin?" Quatre asked. My mother was a witch. "Yes. Why do you seem so calm? Normally some one would have been up set, to be a Malfoy." Draco said. Maybe he doesn't know the truth of our family.  
  
"I really don't care, in the sense that your family is the way they are. You are family, so you deserve a chance." Quatre said cheerfully. I have a cousin!  
  
"During school hours, in the presence of your friends and mine, we will be nothing more than peers." Draco said turning away from Quatre, telling Quatre that the discussion was over and not open for debate.  
  
"Alright." Said Quatre, still smiling and getting up and walking back over to the others. With out him noticing, Trowa and Hiro and Duo had arrived.  
  
"It's getting late you guys, we should get to bed." Said Trowa. "Yeah, we wouldn't want to piss Snape off even more." Said Duo, looking over at Elinwy, whom blushed a little and turned away. "We found something out about Professor Fitzpatrick." Said Relena smiling.  
  
"What?" asked Duo. "He has an identical twin Brother named Bruce." Said Afton. "Feira has an older Brother named Bruce." Said Hiro.  
  
"Lots of people named Bruce." Said Trowa.  
  
"Do you think?" Quatre asked.  
  
"No, not really. They don't even look alike. And besides, Niles would have to have said something." Said Relena. Right then Fitzpatrick walked out of the office.  
  
"You students should be going to bed. It's getting pretty late." He said, as he walked out the door. "We should." Said Trowa getting up to leave. They all followed, except Quatre. Elinwy was the last to leave.  
  
"Quatre, are you coming?" she asked.  
  
"Soon." He said. I need to talk to her and Draco. "Suite you self." She said, walking out. Quatre sat on Feira's bed. She had tossed a few blankets to the side. "Get better soon, ok. You gave every one a heart attack, even Professor Snape I think." He said, pulling up the discarded blankets.  
  
By this time, even Draco had gone to bed.  
  
Then he walked out of the hospital wing. Well it was late, but not late enough for a student to get into trouble for being out of the dormitories. Quatre, not taking any chances, made an exact beeline for Gryffindor's common room.  
  
As he did, he started to sing one of those annoying camp songs he picked up from the girls.  
  
"The window the window, The second story window, with a heave and a ho, and a mighty throw, they threw it out the window  
  
Old mother huberd went to her cumbered, to fetch her poor dog a bone, and when she got there the cubered was bare, so she threw it out the window  
  
The window the window, The second story window, with a heave and a ho, and a mighty throw,  
  
they threw it out the window  
  
jack and jill went up the hill, to fetch a pail of water, jack fell down and, broke his crown, and threw it out the window  
  
The window the window, The second story window, with a heave and a ho, and a mighty throw, they threw it out the window  
  
humpty dumpty sat on a wall, humpty dumpty gad a great fall, and all the  
  
kings horses, and all the kings men Threw him out the window  
  
THe window the window, THe second story window, with a heave and a ho  
  
and a mighty throw, they threw it out the window  
  
mary had a little lamb, a little lamb, a little lamb, and every where that  
  
mary, went, she threw it out the window  
  
THe window the window, THe second story window, with a heave and a ho  
  
and a mighty throw, they threw it out the window  
  
Little ms. muffet sat on her tuffet, eat her curds and away, along came a  
  
spider and sat down beside her, and she threw it out the window  
  
THe window the window, THe second story window, with a heave and a ho  
  
and a mighty throw, they threw it out the window  
  
Jack be nimble, Jack be quick, Jack jump over the candle stick, and throw it  
  
out the window  
  
THe window the window, THe second story window, with a heave and a ho  
  
and a mighty throw, they threw it out the  
  
window!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he sang happily all the way  
  
to Gryffindor common room.  
  
As he entered, Harry and Ron and Hermoine where  
  
discussing something about a dude named Voldmort. So when he entered they all  
  
just stopped and stared at him.  
  
"Hi!" he said.  
  
"How much did you hear?" Harry asked.  
  
"Only up to the part of where a Dude named Voldmort needs to be stopped."  
  
Quatre replied. Oh dear. What have I done now?  
  
"Oh, ok." Harry replied. That was close  
  
"So what's so bad about.." he was cut off by Ron.  
  
"We prefer not to say his. We call him, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named." Ron said.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. Why won't you say his name?" Quatre asked. Will he come and  
  
haunt you?  
  
"Because He wa- is one of the most evilest wizards that have ever lived."  
  
Hermoine responded. And is trying to come back into power.  
  
"What did he do?" Quatre asked.  
  
"He killed innocent people, just because the wouldn't follow him." Harry said  
  
sadly. Like my mum and dad.  
  
"Oh." Quatre replied. That's not a good thing.  
  
"Yeah." Said Ron, shivering.  
  
"Did he have a real name?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, it was Tom Marvilo Riddle." Said harry, remembering the Chambers of  
  
Secrets.  
  
"So if you switch the letters a round it spells out "I am lord so and so."  
  
Quatre replied.  
  
"Yes." Ron said.  
  
"I hope he doesn't come back into power. Where I come from, we've already  
  
finished fighting in a war." Quatre sighed. I hated that war. I don't want  
  
another. And not with magic.  
  
"You said some thing about that." Said Hermoine. I wander what type of  
  
battles.  
  
"Oh yeah." He said laughing and putting his hand at the back of his head.  
  
"What happened." Asked Ron, being the densest one of all.  
  
"Um, that is a secret." Said Quatre, running up the stairs to his dorm. Hiro  
  
would kill me if I told you guys, sorry.  
  
When Quatre had gotten back up to his dorm he noticed a little neatly wrapped  
  
package on his bed.  
  
"I wonder who could have done that?" he said.  
  
"Read the note." Said a voice. Quatre jumped, as Elinwy stepped out of the  
  
shadows.  
  
"Please don't scare me like that." He said.  
  
"Hmm." She replied. Quatre started to read the note out loud.  
  
Dear Master Quatre:  
  
How is your new school? Did you make any new friends? We hope you are  
  
having fun! It sure isn't the same with out you or the others. Don't let any  
  
one bully you or anything all right? Oh, Irene says hi! She sends her love.  
  
The system you guys use to send mail is interesting.  
  
Respectfully your:  
  
The Magna-corps.  
  
"I miss them all." He said fondly.  
  
"It sounds like they miss you a lot too." Elinwy replied.  
  
"Yeah it does." He said, opening the package. He gasped; it had a picture of  
  
him and all the Magna-corps, a stationary, and his pink diary. Of coarse he  
  
didn't pick that up out of the box, he kind of left it there.  
  
"That's cool." She said. "You owe me. I saved that from the other guys, it would have been funny for them to see that nice dairy though. They have a crazy mail system here."  
  
"yeah, ummmm thanks!" he said smiling.  
  
"Best be going." She said walking out. "Girls aren't allowed up here."  
  
"Bye!" he called after her.  
  
"Bye." She said.  
  
"What did they mean mail system?" he asked himself. Suddenly a Great Horned  
  
Owl flew on to his bed. He jumped a little.  
  
"And you are?" he asked, hoping it didn't reply.  
  
"Your mail Owl, Pansy." Said the Owl.  
  
"Eeps!" said Quatre, backing away.  
  
"Hey! Don't walk away from me. I won't bite you!" said the owl.  
  
"Really?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, really." It replied.  
  
"Oh, ok. Do you have a name?" he asked, coming over to the bed and sitting on  
  
it.  
  
"Yes I do. My name is Arcimetise, but you can call me Arc." The owl replied, jumping up on to Quatre's  
  
lap.  
  
"Who sent you?" Quatre asked.  
  
"I was assigned to you." Said Arc.  
  
"By whom?" Quatre asked.  
  
"I can't tell you." Replied Arc.  
  
"Oh, well I have to change and go to bed." Quatre said.  
  
"Well I still need to run an errand, so see you in a bit!" said Arc.  
  
"K," Quatre called as Arc flew out the window. Quatre went and changed  
  
into some red (if I where really mean I'd say pink) pajamas. He turned on his  
  
radio and took out his keyboard, which was run on magic, and started to play  
  
Beethoven's Moonlight sonata.  
  
"Quatre?" whispered a female's voice.  
  
"Yes?" He said stopping in the middle of his song, and running down the  
  
dormitory's stairs, to see what he was need for.  
  
"Quatre, can I come in?" it asked.  
  
"Yes." He replied. Ginny snuck inside his room and quietly closed the door.  
  
"Was that you?" she asked.  
  
"Oh dear. What did I do?" he said, sliding his keyboard under the bed.  
  
"Nothing, I was just wondering if that was you on the keyboard?" she said  
  
looking at him in awe.  
  
"Well yes, it was. Was it too loud? I'm sorry if it was." He said  
  
apologetically.  
  
"It wasn't to loud. I just heard it, Beethoven's Moonlight sonata, right?"  
  
she asked.  
  
"Yes, it was." He said, looking at her.  
  
"Maybe, one day you should play Fur Elise with Feira in the commons." She  
  
said smiling.  
  
"Feira plays?" he said surprised.  
  
"Yes, oops, I don't think I was suppose to say anything about that." She  
  
said.  
  
"Why?" he asked puzzled.  
  
"Well when she was playing Elise with Elinwy, when I walked in on her. She said that if I  
  
told any one she'd be mad. And I asked her why, and she said, because she  
  
doesn't play very well and no one should hear it. But I think it's because of  
  
different reasons." Ginny said smiling at Quatre. It's because she doesn't  
  
want to find any common ground, 'cause I think she likes you more than you  
  
know.  
  
1 "Oh, did it sound right to you?" he asked. Feira plays an instrument? I will  
  
have to find out why she never told me.  
  
"It sounded perfect." She replied.  
  
"Oh." He said.  
  
"Is she ok? I heard what happened from my brothers." She said concerned.  
  
"She has a few broken and cracked ribs and bruises, but that's it." He said,  
  
giving a weak smile.  
  
"That's good. Maybe I'll visit." She said.  
  
"She'd probably like that." He said smiling.  
  
"Well I best leave before your room mate comes in. Girls aren't allowed in  
  
here." She said sneaking out of the room.  
  
"Oh, dear." He said smiling as he went to bed. Hiro was Quatre's "room mate."  
  
He came in when Quatre was sleeping.  
  
"Quatre." He whispered, shaking the other boy a little.  
  
"What?" he said, groggily.  
  
"Your key board is still on." He whispered.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry." Quatre said bending down to turn it off, which made the little light that was bugging Hiro go off.  
  
"It's alright." Hiro said walking to his bed.  
  
"Quatre?" Hiro asked.  
  
"What?" Quatre said, turning over to face Hiro.  
  
"What exactly happened?" Hiro asked turning over on his back.  
  
"She didn't want to go higher, but in the end she did. And then she just  
  
froze." Quatre said, feeling like it had been his fault.  
  
"Quatre, it wasn't your fault, you know." Hiro said. You always blame your  
  
self.  
  
"I know." He replied. But still. If she didn't want to go higher, we should  
  
have just left it.  
  
"Quatre, I'm serious. You get very emotional over thing like this. If you  
  
remember what I mean." He said warningly.  
  
"Fine." Quatre said.  
  
"Good night Quatre," Hiro said.  
  
"Good night Hiro." He said smiling. Good night Feira. 


	12. the ninth split

"Are you sure she's the one?" asked a hissing voice.  
  
"Positive, and the other ones that the Master wanted." Said another.  
  
"Wormtail, you best be right." Said the hissing voice. I don't want Father to  
  
be mad at me, just because my Uncle's servant is wrong.  
  
"Don't worry Jared, I'm correct." Wormtail said.  
  
"It's been a long time sense I've seen her." Said the voice named Jared. And  
  
her brothers. What fools they where to think they could hide themselves.  
  
"How long may I asked."  
  
"When she was five and I was nine." He said, touching the sleeping girl's  
  
face. Jared started to think of the time they went riding. She was crazy to  
  
think she could beat me. It was a pretty cute try though.  
  
1 "I must be going, my Master needs me." Said Wormtail, sneaking out of the  
  
room.  
  
"I should get back to my house." Jared replied, heading toward Slytherin. As  
  
he went, he ended running into...  
  
"Lucuis? Is that you?" Jared whispered. (Now when you know Lucuis that's bad.  
  
But when you can get away with saying his name, that's got to be an indication of some sort.)  
  
"Yes Jared, it's me." Lucuis whispered back, eyeing the boy.  
  
"What are you here for?" Jared asked.  
  
"I came to tell the headmaster, about the situations with the Whitebrook's."  
  
He said, smiling a little.  
  
"Oh. I take it you had something to do with them?" Jared replied.  
  
"So you go to school here, a seventh year, am I right?" said Lucuis, ignoring the question. The men had stopped to talk a while.  
  
"Yes, I also have duties to attend to." He said, remembering the girl.  
  
"Have you found the missing links?" he asked.  
  
"I know exactly where three are, and I have a good hunch where the eldest is. Also, we've found other powers." Said Jared.  
  
"What do you mean?" Asked Lucuis.  
  
"I mean, for example, your son and nephew. They both together have the wits  
  
and the power to open the book." He said.  
  
"But do they have the power to use it?" Lucuis asked.  
  
"I don't think so." Replied Jared, leaning against the wall.  
  
"Well we keep solving the damn puzzle and keep getting more damn riddles!"  
  
Lucuis said furiously.  
  
"So it's in the nature." Jared said.  
  
"You're so calm, I don't ever think I've seen you lose your temper." Said  
  
Lucuis, studying the now almost fully-grown boy, he knew so long ago. By now  
  
Jared had grown to be about 6'0 feet tall. His shaggy gold hair, his amber  
  
eyes, and his sunglasses had made him look even more haunting.  
  
"I'm not like my cousin." He said.  
  
"Are the sunglasses a new statement?" Lucuis asked.  
  
"What, you don't like them?" Asked Jared smiling, reveling one of his vampire  
  
like fangs.  
  
"I forgot you had those." Said Lucuis.  
  
"Father's gift." He said, shrugging.  
  
"Will you take his place?" Lucuis asked.  
  
"With a Link at my side, yes." He said.  
  
"How do you know she'll cooperate?" asked Lucuis.  
  
"You know as well as I do, that we of the High magic, have our ways. If she  
  
doesn't take it willingly, she'll be put under the case or we can threaten  
  
her with the other person she loves and/or friends." Said, frowning now.  
  
"She'll resist, I'm telling you that now." Lucuis said, walking away.  
  
"We shall see." He said glaring at the other man and starting off again for  
  
his dorm. Riddles, are intolerant arrogant fools; they can be tricked easily.  
  
But she won't. She'll grow into her role. And I will brake her to my will. He  
  
entered his house's common room and slipped in to the couch, and started to  
  
read a very old book, that was in Greek. Then at 12:57 he went to bed, after all he did have classes in a few hours.  
  
~*~ The next morning ~*~  
  
A new day had broke and the students where in the great hall eating breakfast when Professor Fitzpatrick ran in and up to Dumbledore, whispering something in his ear.  
  
Dumbledore laughed a little, "Professor this is no laughing matter. It's coming this way and the bird." By now the whole school had began to quiet down and listen to the conversation.  
  
"Jim, my friend, you really can't stop the mail, now can you?" Dumbledore laughed again, his eyes twinkling.  
  
"MaIL?" Professor Fitzpatrick's voice squeaked.  
  
There was a small squeak from the door way, and all eyes turned there. Standing in the doorway was a large panther with glowing green eyes. It held a leather pouch in it's mouth, but what was more amazing was the phoenix on it's back. It wasn't like Dumbledore's phoenix, but was an ice phoenix, what started as a dark blue in the middle, faded to a light blue at the tips of it's wings.  
  
"Forgiven?" The panther raised it's head at the Ravenclaw table, and started walking over there. As it walked over, some kids leaned away from it. "Artic." The phoenix lefted off the panther and flew to the awaiting Relena, who took the letter from it.  
  
Afton petted the panther and took the package out of it's mouth. Afton laughed a little as she realized that the whole school was stareing at the animals, "ummm, hi?" Just then the bell rang and the kids got up to go to their first period of the day. "Well, that was fun." Professor Dumbledore said coming up to the girls.  
  
"Sorry Professor." Afton said as she petted her panther.  
  
Dumbledore smiled, "It's not a problem it's Elinwy's mail service that I'm worried about." He chuckled at the thought of her pet. "Tonight should come as quite a end to quite a day." He laughed to himself as he walked out. 


	13. the tenth bit

Don't open the book  
  
By: MizuRakku  
  
This chapter done by: Darkside  
  
  
  
The day had passed normally as pretty much of normal as you can get at Hogwarts. Fiera had once more gone off at Snape, much to the dismay of Quatre, and got detention but once again forgot to mention who, when, and where. Right now they all sat around the house tables, eating dinner, when the night mail came, this was the mail that couldn't make it in the morning. The normal noise was... well normal till a shrill scream was heard. TEH room silenced and looked at the direction the hand was pointed. All the professor were on their feet, wands ready as two glowing eyes were in view, on red, one blue. Many gasps where heard as the eyes started moving fastily down the wall, hoping from light to rafter with so much ease. Then the eyes and the body of the eyes landed on the Slytherin table, over turning some plates. There stood a huge white Serbian husky dog. It had a leather pouch on it's back, but head searching the area, looking for something, growling every time it made eye contact with a Slytherin. One of the professors chanted and a stream of light came towards the dog, a chair screeched against the floor, and the light was reflected to a wall. Quicker than a blinking eye, Elinwy stood in front of the dog a fan out in fornt t of her, glowing blue. She glared daggers at the professors table, "I'd appreciate if you didn't try and restrain my dog. I assure you he'll start nothing, finish maybe, but not start." Elinwy made the fan disappear (Literally) as the dog jumped down from the table, standing waist high at her 5'5. They walked back to the Raven claw table and she took her seat.  
  
Elinwy looked at the people looking at her, "What you looking at?!" The others immediately turned and started their conversations again. "Good boy Demon." Elinwy patted her dog's head, while taking off the package. It was a box and letter. Elinwy opened the letter and read it to herself. "What is it Eli?" Duo asked, curious. "Cookies." Duo 'ohhed' and Elinwy opened the box for them each to take one. As they ate, Elinwy read the note, her face hardening at ever word. Finally she put the letter in the box and stood up to leave. "Where are you going?" Asked Cho as she stared with concern. "That's non of your business. Come on dog." Demon got up from the floor and followed Elinwy out of the Great hall.  
  
"Albus?" Professor Fizpatrick asked as he watched one of his best students get up and walk out of the great hall. "Let her be, she's about to go through one of the hardest parts of her life." Dumbledore said nor even looking u from his plate.  
  
"Her, Fei?" Hilde leaned her chair back to talk to Feira. "What?" "What's with Elinwy?" Feira shrugged her shoulders, "What ever it s it must be a major issue." "How can you tell that?" "Elinwy is a very strong character and doesn't shake easily. For her to get up and walk away, in a meal never the less, makes it something to make any normal person cry." Hilde blinked a little, "She's not normal?" Feira smirked a little, "Not entirely." Hilde shrugged and went back to eating. Soon the desserts came up and were quickly eaten. Before the students left, Dumbledore stood to talk. "Students, tonight we will be experimenting with some magical protections. If there is some weird noises and lights going off at night, please do not be alarmed." With that the students went up to their common rooms to finish homework and get ready for bed. As the Ranclaw students went ot their room, they made sure to sta clear of Elinwy and her now two dogs. A second dog stood at her feet, this one was all black with gray around the eyes, showing it's age. Elinwy put a letter in Demon's mouth adn opened the window, letting him out. Then she went up to her room, the second dog following her, it's blue and black eyes darting to anyone who looked to follow.  
  
~*~ Next day ~*~  
  
"Ah man, did you hear those noises last night?" Quatre said taking his seat next to Hiro, Hiro 'hned' "I;ll take that as a yes." "By the magics, I was up all night!" Feira said as she sat down at the table. She loo over at the others, who were stifling laughs. "What?!" "You... have a.... note... stock to your head!" With that Everyone starting laughing out loud. Only Hiro wasn't laughing, but his lip sure was twicting. Firea frowned adn pulled the note off her head and started reading,  
  
Dear Fei,  
  
I'm sure your reading this out loud and in the middle of the common room or Great fall, but if you aren't I'd be surprised. I'n going away for a few days, but if I don't come back I hope you know what to do. Tell everyone not to worrry, I'll be fine. Her, I might even send you another card. Talk later,  
  
Elinwy Whitbrook  
  
Feira looked up from the letter, red as a beet. "I wonder where she went?: Hermone asked. "I wouldn't think about it too hard, my dear." They all jumped at the voice, it was professor Dumbledore. "Sir, do you know where she went?: His eyes twinkled a little, "Not really, but hen again she's a Whitebrooke, she could do what ever she wants. "Wait a minute!" Blaine stopped walking and turned to the table, "You mean Elinwy is A Whitebrook?" Dumbledore nodded and left.  
  
"WOW! I didn't know that!" They all looked at him weirdly. "Don't tell me you guys don't know about the Whitebrooks?" No one spoke. "Ok... well any way, the Whitebrook's are a pure wizardng family. Their family goes back generations than any records! But the thing is they are spouse to be the holders of all summons." "Summons?! Feira asked still confused. "I can answer that one." Hermonie said. "There are 5 types of magic. Basic magic, what hey teach us her. Then there are the forbidden magic, the dark kind. Elemental which deals with the four elements, fire, earth, water, air. The best summon, like phantoms animals or real ones. Finally there is the greatest magic, god summon magic. With this you can summon the gods like Odin, Shiva and Ifrit."  
  
Blaine nodded, "Now think, the Whitebrooks have power over all those. Not only power but secrets of thousands of years of these, that makes them the most powerful family in the whole world!" Everyone sat with open mouths. "Why didn't Elinwy tell us?" Afton asked. "Been rumored that they can't talk about it, ancient rules and stuff.: Harry frowned. "IF they are so powerful, why didn't they stop or even fight you-know-who?" Blaine shrugged. "No buddy really knows, my pop says they can't interfere with what will happen says they can see the future and if looks good, they won't mess with it. With that breakfast was started and no more was said, although they all their own thoughts about it. A new day had started at Hogwarts, and it looked to be another interesting one.  
  
~*~*~*~ ok, this chapter is the start of a side story that I will be creating for my character, Elinwy. It will be called Ancient Powers, and will be featured in the Gundam Wing section. Now please review. ^^ ~*~*~*~ 


	14. the elenth division

*Before*
    Jared smiled when he heard the scream.
    "Right on time." He smiled. So the dog had brought the mail for the
    Whitebrook lovely. He thought as he watched the huge white Serbian husky leap
    on to his table and over turning some student's plates. As the dog glared at
    them all, he thought about killing it right then and there. Then every thing
    would be easier. But the idea was too messy and too easy for the blame to be
    pined on him. He could hear his father's voice saying all in due time, all in
    due time. So he let the dog stare every student at his table down. Suddenly
    one of the Professors tried to restrain the dog, but the girl reflected it.
    "Good reflexes." He mumbled, as he sipped on some red wine. It's a good thing
    red wine looks like juice.
    "I'd appreciate if you didn't try and restrain my dog. I assure you he'll
    start nothing, finish maybe, but not start." She said, making the fan
    disappear.
    "You shouldn't have done that little disappearing act, now some of your
    enemies know for sure what you are and what you can do." he said, chuckling.
    He watched her as she yelled at the other students and shared her cookies
    with her friends. As she read the letter to herself, her face hardened.
    "Oh dear, have we hit a soft spot?" he snickered, as he watched her get up
    and leave.
    "One by one we move a space closer to our goals in life." he said looking
    over a Draco and then to the Gryffindor table. Suddenly he found himself
    walking down the hall to no where.
    "Looking for something?" an Irish voice, said in front of him.
    "No," he sighed. "Just walking around. That still is legal right? Because
    last time I check"
    "Cut the crap now Jared, it's not worth it." The black haired Gryffindor
    said, stepping out of the shadows.
    "Well you finally come out of the shadows." Jared sneered.
    "And you had the guts to try and almost kill the half breeds at the same
    time." Niles said, glaring to other boy down.
    "Oh come on. It's not THAT big of a deal. Besides, they don't remember
    anything." Jared said, smiling.
    "Yes, you got lucky that time. But I warn you, get close to any of my friends
    or family, I swear I will kick your ass... again" Niles said, taking a secret
    passageway back to the Great Hall.
    "Temper, temper." he said mockingly. No voice returned to him.
    "Aw, I'm all alone again." He sighed.
    *The next day*
    It was during Defense against Dark Arts class when all the trouble started.
    We hypothesize it's because Elinwy was not there to keep everyone (mostly the
    hyper active little ones HEY I HEARD THATS my point) in order, and at the end
    of the day, intact with all their body parts.
    It all started here.
    "Settle down class settle down." Professor Fitzpatrick said, looking at each
    of the students.
    "Yes sir." Most of them moaned.
    "Oh come on, is there something wrong?" he asked.
    "No it's just most of us a bored to death." Said someone in the back.
    "How about a joke?" he asked.
    "Oh no." Feira moaned.
    "To whoever took the L from the motor pool sign, ha ha, we are all amused".
    He laughed as he thought about it, no one was amused or they just didn't get
    it.
    "Saints preserve us." Feira mumbled, sinking down into her chair. Professor
    Fitzpatrick stopped laughing and glared at Feira.
    "Do you have something to say?" he asked.
    "Not any more." She replied.
    "That tongue of yours is going to get you into trouble one of these days." He
    said, kneeling down to her eye level.
    "It already has, because I now have lost 40 point for Gryffindor and gotten
    detention from Snape twice. Now here's the real irony of it all. Can you top
    that?" she said, staring right back into his eyes.
    "We shall see." He said, getting back up and walking back to the front. As he
    hopped back up on his desk and sat on it.
    "Wow, I'm surprised you didn't crack your back when you stood up." Feira
    sneered.
    "Fei that's not nice." Quatre said once again shaking his finger at her. She
    did try and bite it but it didn't work out.
    "Any way. What do you think we will be studying this year?" he asked. No one
    had a clue well with the exception of Hermoine, who raised her hand.
    "Yes?" he asked.
    "Defense against evil bindings and immobilizes." She said.
    "Very good." He replied. "We also will be studding jumping and linking."
    Everybody looked at him like he was crazy.
    "Professor? Isn't that illegal?" she asked.
    "Yes, but I'm talking about, which means that we will be studding on how to
    make sure, if you are in a position such as that, that you will make a good
    choice." He said, smiling. A lot of "ohing" was heard.
    "So, does anyone except Miss Granger, know anything about jumping and
    linking?" he asked. No one raised his or her hand. He sighed.
    "Do any of you read your books?" he asked.
    "Does it look like it Professor?" Feira asked.
    "Alright miss, since you seem to know a lot more than I do, tell me about
    linking and jumping." He demanded, glaring at Feira.
    "Ok, do you want me to give you an example?" she asked, getting up from her
    seat.
    "Sure, why not?" he said.
    "Ok. Linking is when you link or intersect with something or some one else."
    She said, linking arms with Quatre, who was starring at her like she was
    crazy and also blushed a little.
    "Jumping is where you jump things." She said, letting go of Quatre and
    jumping over his bag that was lying on the ground. Fitzpatrick looked at her,
    not even hinting weather or not he was pissed off, or just not aware that she
    was mocking him. The whole class cracked up laughing.
    "That's not what I meant." He said standing up and walking to the back of the
    classroom. He pulled out a giant green book with silver writing on it.
    Gryffindor gave him a death glare.
    "No you guys, this isn't a Slytherin year book. This is an heirloom of mine
    that we will be using to jump to safe points. I have gotten the Ministries
    permission, so none of you have to worry." He said, smiling at them all.
    Everyone sighed except for Feira.
    "Professor? Wouldn't the ministry take that away from you since linking is
    illegal?" Harry asked.
    "I have a special permit that allows me to have it." He said.
    "Does it cost money?" Quatre asked.
    "We are never going to get through these lessons if you all just keep asking
    questions." Professor Fitzpatrick chuckled.
    "Professor did you have a twin brother in Slytherin?" Ron asked. Fitzpatrick
    flinched.
    "Yes, I do." He said.
    "Really!" Ron shouted.
    "Yes, and I have a brother and sister in Gryffindor. My brother is a seventh
    year, and my sister is a fifth year.." He started, until Feira rushed and
    slammed him up against the desk.
    "YOU PROMISED!" she yelled.
    "Miss Feira! Get back to your desk right now!" he said calmly.
    "YOU GET BACK TO IRELAND! THEN I'LL GET BACK TO MY DESK!" she screamed. He
    just glared.
    "Do I have to repeat myself?" he asked.
    "APPARENTLY!" she retorted. Hiro and Trowa jumped up and tried to get Feira
    off Fitzpatrick.
    "Feira what has gotten into you?" Trowa asked, grabbing hold of her arms.
    "Reality struck." She replied, fighting for control of her arms and legs.
    Fitzpatrick had finally gotten hold of his wand and was pointing it at Feira.
    "I suggest you settle down miss." He said, panting.
    "I suggest you go back to collage and study to become a doctor." She retorted.
    "Why do you hate me so?" he asked.
    "Why do you not take full responsibility for us?" she asked, glaring back at
    him.
    "Mr. Yuy and Mr. Barton, would you please assist miss Feira back to her dorm
    where she can cool off." He said. The two boys nodded and grabbed her bag
    (along with dragging her) out of the classroom.
    "What was that all about?" Trowa asked.
    "He got my Irish up a notch." She mumbled.
    "Your lucky Quatre did stop you he'd give you a lecture you'd never forget."
    Trowa went on.
    "Yes, well it seems you're giving it to me." She retorted. There was a pause.
    "You have to learn how to curb your temper." Hiro said.
    "I don't have to learn anything." And with that she jerked her self free and
    stormed off to the common room. After glaring at nearly every person she past
    she came to a sudden halt. The common room was the other way.


	15. the twelth share

"GOD DAMN IT!" she yelled storming back the other way. Not noticing that the
    Slytherin's had just got out of their class.
    "So why aren't you in class Shorty?" Draco sneered. Feira just turned around
    and glared.
    "Oh, you think you're higher than we are?" he asked.
    "No." she stated plainly, gripping her hands into fists.
    "Well then why aren't you back in your class room?" he asked again.
    "Because I was sent out happy?" she replied, turning her back and walking
    away.
    "I never said we were done." He yelled after her.
    "Does it look like I care?" she snapped.
    "My aren't we snappish today?" he replied.
    "It's just one of those days when I didn't want to wake up, every thing is
    fucked, everybody sucks. I really don't know why but I want to justify, by
    ripping someone's head off." She yelled at him.
    "You don't have to be loud." He retorted.
    "Apparently you like everyone else can't hear me!" she shot back.
    "Maybe it's because you're short." He mocked her by putting his hand to his
    waist.
    "Damn it Draco, I'm not in the mood for your fucked up sarcasm ok." She said,
    walking away. Draco just stared at her.
    "You're a little Brat you know!" he yelled at her. She just gave him the
    finger and kept walking.
    Feira wasn't in the mood because not only had Elinwy gone, but, one of
    her eldest brother was now known to the world, well at least two houses. As
    she was climbing the stairs she heard Relena's name. Hoping it was just a
    mind game she kept walking. But as she did it just kept getting louder.
    Suddenly she was able to here the words right next to one of the old
    classrooms.
    "What do you mean dead?" Professor McGonagll asked.
    "Relena, we found her lying on the ground of the library. It was a spell that
    we could not reverse." Professor Dumbledore replied.
    "Are you sure it was a spell Albus?" McGonagll asked, looking at him
    terrified. Dumbledore just nodded his head. She gasped.
    "Another student, Dumbledore, how could it be? We haven't had a murderer
    loose in the school since, well since the Chambers of Secrets was opened."
    She stated.
    "Yes, I know. But now we have one again. We must make sure non of this gets
    out into the wizarding community." Dumbledore instructed.
    "Knowing children of this sort it will be around school in 10 minute or less.
    How do you think we will keep it from the public?" she asked.
    "I have a plan. We will find the murderer." He spoke sternly to her.
    McGonagll just nodded and went through another passageway back to her class.
    Feira just stood there gapping.
    "Oh great, well at least life can't get any more fucked up than this." She
    mumbled.
    "A little loud don't you think?" Dumbledore asked, shutting the door and
    locking it behind him.
    "How come it always does that normally it starts to rain or something!" she
    exasperated.
    "Well, I think it might, just not in literal terms." He sighed, and he looked
    at her sadly.
    "What? What did I do? Ok, so I did almost kill Professor Fitzdumbass, I mean
    Fitzpatrick. But, he deserved it. He promised he wouldn't tell who I was."
    She stammered. Dumbledore looked at her and smiled, but she still saw sadness
    in his eyes.
    "That's not what I was talking about, but now that I have found out, we will
    have to discuss this." He said.
    "Ok, but you're still looking at me funny." She said.
    "You heard about Relena." He stated. Feira gulped.
    "Yes, yes I did sir." She stammered.
    "Now you have to promise not to tell the others." He said. Feira just gapped
    at him.
    "Not tell anyone? What am I supposed to do? Plead the 5th?" she yelled.
    "Well, yes. If you're an American citizen." He said.
    "Yes, I am. I maybe an Irish bucket but on top of that I'm a damn Yankee so
    ha!" she yelled, backing up and run up the nearest stair case, and yes,
    running into people.
    "That was not my intention." He sighed, as he watched her he noticed a figure
    sneak away. He started to walk towards it but Filch stopped to talk to him
    about the new occurrence.
    *Gryffindor common room*
    "Should we go up there?" Ron asked.
    "If you want to die, sure! I'm up to it." Hermoine snapped.
    "Sorry, it was just a suggestion." He replied, shrugging his shoulders.
    Quatre just marched up the girl's dormitory stairs and opened the door; P. O
    .D Youth of a nation was blasting. On impulse, when the door opened, Feira
    threw a pillow aimed directly at his face. Expecting that, that might happen;
    he ducked right when he opened the door.
    "Fei?" he asked picking the pillow off the floor. Another one was thrown.
    "What part of DO NOT ENTER do you not understand?" she said, throwing another
    pillow.
    "You are going to run out of those you know." He stated picking up the two
    new ones she threw at him.
    "Your point?" she asked facing him and chucking her last pillow at him. This
    one he couldn't duck, so he jumped to the side and stepped on something that
    turned around and attached it's self to his leg.
    "AHHHHHHH!" he screamed see that it was a full-grown wolf.
    "Nanook! Let him go." She called.
    "It's a... a.. a.." he stuttered.
    "It's a a a a a half malamute and half wolf." She said, mocking the
    Grinch.
    The animal let go and crawled under her bed. This time Quatre tossed a pillow
    softly at her.
    "Why are you so sarcastic?" he asked.
    "Well, I have three brothers that are sarcastic bas.. bad people and I just
    picked it up. Kind of like the way you picked up being sometimes a girl." She
    said.
    "I don't know if I should take that as a complement or a rude remark." He
    said.
    "Take it as either. I'm not really going to care." She replied, glaring at
    the window.
    "What was with you when you attacked Professor." she cut him off.
    "Jim. Call him Jim." She replied.
    "Why?" he asked, startled that she knew the professor's name.
    "Because it's easier than saying Professor Fitzpatrick." She replied. She did
    have a point to. (AN: no you are just too lazy to type it AM NOT! are too)
    "Oh well any ways why did you attack him?" he asked.
    "Because." She replied.
    "Because is not an answer." he smiled.
    "It is now." She snapped.
    "Does everything have to be a Fort Nocks secret?" he asked.
    "Yup." She replied.
    "Come on, I've been hearing rumors." He said, hoping that maybe would spark
    something. Nothing changed in her eyes. He got up and poked her, nothing.
    "Normally people squeak when other people do that." He giggled.
    "Well I don't and I suggest you never do that again." She replied.
    "Why." He asked.
    "Because last time someone did that, today would have been their birthday."
    She mumbled.
    "Fei there are rumors." He stated.
    "So? What does everybody think?" she asked, still looking out the window.
    "That either you're his little sister or."he looked away.
    "Or what?" she asked looking at him.
    "You're his lover." He said, shuffling his feet. She smiled and laughed, but
    it didn't reach her eyes or her voice.
    "So?" he asked.
    "So we let them think what they want to think." She replied. Quatre just
    looked at her mystified why she wouldn't want to stop the rumors.
    "But don't you?" he asked.
    "Want to stop the rumors." She said, finishing his sentence.
    "Well yeah, the longer they fly around, the wackier they get." He stated.
    Once again she laughed.
    "I'd like to hear how messed up and far from the truth they can get." She
    replied.
    "I swear you are one of the strangest girls that I have ever met." He
    chuckled.
    "Yeah well you're not as normal as you think you are so merr." She replied.
    "Oh really? How so?" he asked.
    "You are a pansy for heavens sake." She replied, nudging him a little.
    "So? I that a bad thing?" he asked.
    "It can be." She replied.
    "Oh." He said.
    "But sometimes it can be a good thing." She said.
    "So how are your ribs feeling?" he asked, noticing she wouldn't tell him
    anything about the attack on Professor Jim. (Lazy ass AM NOT! are to)
    "They don't feel so bad anymore, well after madam Pomfrey gave me a bottle
    with something in it." She said.
    "Ok one more time. Please Feira I beg of you at least tell me why you
    attacked him." Quatre pleaded. She got up and off her bed and sat by the
    windowsill. Quatre tried to follow but remembered there was a very scary
    animal under the bed.
    "He promised" she started.
    "What Fei?" he asked.
    "Quatre?" she asked.
    "Yes?" he asked in return.
    "Did you ever have someone make you a really important promise and they never
    kept it?" she asked, leaning against the windowsill.
    "Yes, many times." He replied, remembering ever music recital his father had
    ever misted.
    "Well Jim made me a promise before we ever got here." She said. Quatre
    started fearing for the worst.
    "What did did he pro promise Fei?" he stuttered.
    "He promised me that no one would know that I was his little sister. He broke
    that promise. And now forever what little trust I had left in him." She
    replied. Hater and frustration showed in her eyes.
    "I'm sorry." He whispered.
    "It's really nothing. I should have known he's break it." She sneered.
    "Still, no one should break a promise like that." He replied softly.
    "You're not like your cousin are you." She said, cocking her head to the
    side. He looked at her startled.
    "How, how did you know I have a cousin?" he stammered.
    "Well let's just say it's a good hunch when you look in old year books." She
    replied, pulling one out of a small compartment. Another little black book
    fell out, but she quickly put it back into the slot.
    "How did you?" he asked.
    "Your mother must have been a Gryffindor and not a Slytherin. This would be
    her year book and I believe it belongs to you." She replied, walking over and
    handing it to him.
    What will Quatre do with the yearbook? What secrets lie inside of it? And
    what could that little black book be? The biggest question would be who
    killed Relena? And who or what was that black shape Dumbledore saw? Find out
    in the next chapter.


	16. the thirteenth fractional

All right, you caught meâ€¦what kind of writer would I be if I told you all the answers to the questions? Not a very good one ok? So I'll be answering only very fewâ€¦and not even fully. SO HA! *Smack* that's not a nice thing to say to the readers. I'm not a nice person. True. plus this might be the last chapter, so you all might have go off on your own...or i could let Darkside here continue it since so far i've sucked at writing the thing. ok have fun! 

Quatre didn't take it right away. He just sat there, looking at it, with a foreign look in his eyes. Feira sighed and set it in his lap. "There, now it's not a dream." She said. "But isn't this personal?" he asked picking it up. "Yesâ€¦and no." she replied, sitting besides him. "What do you mean?" he asked. "Easy, the note are personal, the pictures aren't." she replied. "How do you know." He asked, turning the book over to look at the other side. "Hey, I've stolen my brother's year book all the time when I was a kid. Personal information are normally notes, because those are normally things used for good blackmail. Pictures, sometimes. It depends on whom you are talking about. Like Jim, everything can be used for blackmail on him, grades, embarrassing pictures, and notes." She said shrugging. "I don't think I can blackmail people." He said. "That's ok, in fact it's a good thing." she said. "What?" he asked, confused. "If you learn not to blackmail people then you can't get blackmailed, from all the people you did blackmail." She said. "Well still, it's personal." He replied, looking down at the book, It's letter's were constantly changing from "HOGWART'S YEARBOOK" to "GRYFINDOR EDITION" it also had in the corner: Quatrina Malfoy, and had a red and gold cover. "Look, if you don't want to open it, you don't have too. It just might answer some questions." She said shrugging and walking out of the room. 

Quatre was puzzled over the book until he heard the door close. Then he looked up. "Fei?" he asked looking around the room. She walked back in. "Wait, this is my roomâ€¦why am I the one who has to leave?" she asked. He looked at her and cracked up laughing. "What's so funny?" she yelled at him. "Nothingâ€¦" he replied, trying to control his laughter. "Then why are you laughing?" she asked, putting her hands on her hips. "Becauseâ€¦oh never mind." He giggled. "Now do you have any more imposing questions?" she asked. "Yeah, I do have one more." He replied. "Well? Are you going to ask me or not?" she asked. "Yes. Well, what instrument do you play?" he asked her. "If you mean musically, I played. It would be past tense." She corrected. "You can't just stop playing music." He replied. "Where I live you can." She mumbled it just loud enough for Quatre to hear. "What? No one can force you to stop playing." He said, leaning closer. She leaned back, and just nodded her head. "How is that possible?" he asked, sitting up straight again. Invading her space wasn't a fight issue he was looking for. With him doing that she also straightened up. "Easy, now if I hear you play that song one more time I swear I'm gonna kill you." She said, mocking Niles. "You do good impressions." He said. "Shows you how many times I've heard it." She replied. "Oh, so what did you play?" he asked. "Ummâ€¦viola, piano, and the harp." She replied, looking down and shuffling her feet. "That's awesome." He said, smiling at her. "Yeah but I'm not good, so don't get any ideas." She added. "Who me? It's Duo who gets ideas." He said, giving an innocent puppy look. 

"â€¦Do me a favor." She said. "Yeah, what?" he asked. "Never wander off on a beach alone and come upon a passed out person, preferably a girl." She said. "Why?" he asked startled. "Because if they look at your face and if the sun is shinning just right," she paused, and then walked right up to him and whispered in his ear." they are going to think you are an angel." She let a slight Irish accent bleed through. And with that all said and done she, walked out of the room and shut the door. Quatre on the other hand was still sitting on her bed, starring off into space thinking about his close in counter. Trowa finally had to walk into her room to snap him out of it. "Quatre?" he asked. Nothing "Quatre?" he asked again. Quatre snapped his head up. "Yes Trowa?" he asked. "It's time for dinner." He said. "Really? Already?" Quatre asked shocked. "Yes." He nodded. "Ok, I'm coming." Quatre replied, hoping off the bed and running down the stairs. "Quatre, may I remind you that not only are you not suppose to have non Gryffindor members in our common room, but you can't go up to the girl dorms." Hermoine pointed out, looking up from her Potions book. "I'm sorry, but I had something I needed to talk to Feira about." He said, walking out the portrait door. "This year has got to be the one year when rules that no one brokeâ€¦have been broken." She sighed. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hiro was walking past the library when he heard a muffled cry. Thinking it was Peeves he just kept walking, until the hairs on the back of his neck stood up. Walking to the entrance he saw a black robed figure standing over something. Now was not a time to be wussing out. Being the Perfect soldier we all know and hopefully love, he snuck around the room, ducking behind chairs and tables. Finally he got close enough to almost attack the creature. The thing that it was possibly holding captive was wriggling and kicking still. Pulling out his wand instead of his gun he got ready to fire. But suddenly it turned towards him, as if sensing his presence. Taking careful aim and trying to remember what was a good disabling charm was. Finally something Feira taught him came to mind. "Go hifreann leat!" he yelled popping out of his hiding place. The creature turned right when a jet-black dark came after it. Dropping what ever it was holding it just simply screamed and disappeared. Rushing to the fallen person, he saw it was none other thanâ€¦ "Ginny." He whispered. She just stared blankly back at him. "Ginny!" he said shaking her. Still nothing, only total fear was in her eyes. "Shit." He mumbled, picking her up in his arms and taking her to the Hospital wing. On his way he bumped into someone. "Watch it!" it cried. "Draco, take Ginny to the Hospital wing. I'm not in the mood." He grumbled, putting the young Gryffindor into Draco arms. "What?" he cried, trying to hold on to her. "Stop being so predigest and get her some help!" he shot back walking down the corridor at top speed. "Well Weasley, its you and me." Draco grumbled. Hiro was now running down the halls. Taking the shortest way to the great halls. He ended up bumping into a lot of people. Not waiting for an apology he just kept running. Finally he made it to the great doors. Pushing them open and running up to the Staff table he went. "Mr. Yuy, what do you think you are doing?" questioned McGonagll, who immediately stood up. Hiro just looked at her and walked up to Dumbledore. 

"Professor, Ginny Weasley was just attack by something and it still lurking around." He said sternly, looking at the Headmaster. Dumbledore looked calmly back. "Mr. Yuy, please take your seat and await my directions." He commanded, Hiro just nodded and sat down. Everyone was tense and awaiting the Headmaster's directions. (can we please not use that word? Why? Because there was an accident with it and now I can't help but remember it. Okâ€¦) "Students, once again you will be sleeping here after your dinner. Professors' pair up and go different directions. Prefects watch over the younger students, Headboy and Headgirl, help the Prefects." And once again with a wave of his wand, out folded purple sleeping bags under their seats. "Good night, lights out at 9:00." He added, getting up and leading the teachers out of the room. The students where all quite, that is until the teachers left. "Hiro? Who was attacked?" Ron asked. "Your little sister." He replied. Ron paled, so did Fred and George. "Is this a joke? If it is I swearâ€¦" Fred started. "To what ever God you believe inâ€¦" George started to finish his sentence. "We are gonna fucking kick your ass." They said together. "NO. She was being attacked by something." He said, starting to eat. Right now everyone was talking and whispering about the new event. Draco Malfoy walked in, everyone went silent. "What are you all looking at?" he glared. "You of coarse Malfoy!" Harry said, getting up ready to take out Draco. "Why are you so late to dinner?" asked Ron standing up. "Because I am. If you have a problem with that talk to my lawyer." He snapped back. "You did it." George said, standing up. Right now Hiro was too busy caring about his food to intervene. "What?" he stammered taking a step back. This movement declared a fight between the houses. Fred, George, and Ron where up in a flash ready to beat the living soul out of Draco. Crabbe and Goyle where also up, in not quite as fast as the other boys, but they were there. The other house members took aim at each other with food ready to fly as soon as the first fist did. And so the Great War between the houses began. George was the first to take on Crabbe, Fred to Goyle and Ron to Draco. Feira was under the table, along with Hermoine and Quatre while everyone got food on each other. Quatre grabbed Hiro, who some how managed to keep from getting hit, under the table along with him and the girls. Trowa was under Ravenclaw table, so was Afton. Dorothy how ever, was right in the middle of it all, commanding troops as if this was a real war. Wufei was also taking charge, and going on about some injustices of Gryffindor's actions. Suddenly A voice ran out clear as a bell. "Students take your seats at once!" said a young man appearing out from Slytherin's table. Everyone stopped and took their seats, except the boys, who where still fighting.


	17. the fourteenth function

"I said everyone take their seats. Gryffindor's and Slytherin's alike." The
    same boy commanded. Feira shuttered. Quatre looked over at her.
    "You ok?" he asked.
    "That voice, it's way to familiar." She said.
    "This as you all know will be reported. As everyone seems to be done with
    their dinner, I believe it can just leave." And with that the tables where
    gone, the plates, food and everything else that had to do with dinner was.
    Hiro was now glaring daggers at the boy who seemed to be bossing everyone
    around. But it seems that this boy's presence was almost like Quatre's. He
    demanded respect and kept a calm attitude about everything. But it seems that
    one boy would shatter that, and knock the other of his petisol.
    "Jared shut up!" Niles said, standing up.
    "Sit down, as Dumbledore said, I am in charge." The other boy said, keeping
    it cool.
    "Yay, you are in charge! Congratulations for manipulating that title in your
    favor. Once in a while people need to take out their emotions, and this was a
    harmless food fight. Maybe not what was happening to Malfoy, but the food
    fight was." Niles replied, standing his ground.
    "Harmless? It would have shattered the relationship between the houses." The
    boy replied.
    "Technically, Slytherin and Gryffindor don't have a relationship at all. If
    we did, we wouldn't so predigest against each other. Due to the fact a fight
    broke out between only Slytherin and Gryffindor, that tells you that they
    don't get along as well as the other houses do." Feira had now regained her
    voice.
    "Is that your sister Niles?" the boy asked.
    "Yes, why what's it to you?" Niles snapped.
    "You look nothing alike." The boy grinned.
    "Yeah, so? Just because someone doesn't look like their sibling doesn't mean
    they aren't. It matters what chromosomes the kids inherit. Whether it's one
    dominant, which would be black and brown, or recessive that would be blond
    and red. Apparently our parents had both recessive and dominant genetic make
    up which there for would transfer into their children and whether you have
    one brown/back or whether you have two blond/red chromosomes. So I can not
    decide, what I look like, nor can Niles." She said, making everyone's jaw
    drop. Not even Hermoine could come up with answer. Niles smiled at the other
    boy.
    "Never underestimate the power of short people." Niles mumbled. Feira just
    starred back at the other boy as if to say,"top that dumbass". He just looked
    straight ahead at her; a flicker of interest crossed his eyes. No one caught
    it, except Niles and Quatre. Niles gritted his teeth and tried to hold
    himself back.
    "Seeming that there is a lot of tension, I'm guessing you two don't like each
    other." Feira said, look between the two of them.
    "As Headboy I order you to stand down." The boy said, pointing to Niles.
    "And as an equal I challenge you to your position." Niles snapped back. Feira
    nearly fell over.
    "Whatâ€¦I don't think I caught that." She said, looking at him in disbelief.
    "You want a challenge? What am I to challenge? Granger? Sorry but she
    underage." The boy sneered.
    "I know the rules, Jared." Niles replied. Feira just walked over to her
    brother and smacked him.
    "Dumbass are you awake yet? Smell the Roses; you don't have a spitting
    chance! He's a straight A+ student, who doesn't even have a bad mark on his
    record." She yelled.
    "So?" he asked.
    "You idiot. If you run against him you'll loose." She said. Glaring at him.
    "She does have a point, Niles." Jared asked, smiling his little smiled. To
    this remark Feira turn and looked at him.
    "I don't know who the hell you are, or who you think you are. But I'm the
    only one who can get away with yelling, pissing him off, and or beating him
    to a pulp. So don't even try me." She snapped.
    "Now if you all haven't noticed it 9:00. I don't want a Professor to come in
    here and be stuck with the whole school in detention. So I suggest we got to
    bed." She added. Niles let out a small chuckle. Everyone not wanting to get
    into anymore trouble unrolled his or her sleeping bag. Trowa sighed and
    pulled his sleeping bag up besides Quatre.
    "Trowa? Do you think we'll get in a lot of trouble for this?" Quatre asked
    the taller boy.
    "No." he replied.
    "Oh, that's good." Quatre said, curling up in his bag. He felt something
    poking him. Trying to turn around to see who it was he noticed it was non
    other than.
    "FEI! What is that all about?" he asked.
    'Just thought I'd get your attention about something." She said.
    "Okâ€¦and that would be?" he asked.
    "There is a Great Horned owl on your pillow and he's been there for about 5
    minutes now." She said pointing at the pillow.
    "â€¦" He blushed bright red as he saw what the owl had brought him.
    "Quatre? What may I ask is that?" asked Afton raising her brow a little.
    "Um, nothing." He said smiling and shoving the box of chocolate and roses
    under his pillow. Feira on the other hand, had no trouble pulling them out
    and looking at them.
    "You shouldn't run them under your pillow Angel, you might ruin them." She
    said, bending the flowers back into shape. Afton nudged Feira.
    "What?" Feira asked.
    "You call Quatre Angel, you made the poor boy blush even deeper." She
    whispered.
    "So?" Feira asked, not getting the hint.
    "Don't you dare tell her Afton, it would destroy Quatre if he didn't get to
    tell her." Hiro grumbled
    "Tell me what?" Feira asked, looking wildly around.
    "Nothing." Afton replied, giggling at her friend.
    "Angel? What are you suppose to tell me?" Feira asked Quatre.
    "Huh?" he asked, looking confused.
    "What are you suppose to tell me?" she asked. Quatre was now not only
    blushing but glaring at the owl.
    "I told you not tonight." He whispered to the owl.
    "Whooo?" Arc asked.
    "Hey, you talked to me last night! You never said whooo once." Quatre
    exclaimed.
    "Whooo?" Arc asked again.
    "Go put them in my room please." He asked Arc. Arc just grabbed the roses and
    chocolate and flew away.
    "Angel? What was that all about?" Feira asked once again, now she was getting
    impatient.
    "Why are you calling him Angel?" Hiro asked.
    "That would be our little secret, huh Angel?" Feira asked, smiling.
    "Yes, I guess so." Quatre sighed. Hiro just shook his head and mumbled
    something about pansy's and went to sleep. Afton nudged Feira.
    "Where's Relena?" she asked.
    "I don't know." Feira mumbled back.
    "I hope she's ok, it would hurt Hiro a great deal if something happened to
    her." Right then Feira got the biggest pang of grief. A single tear fell down
    her cheek.
    "Fei?" Afton asked, poking the girl.
    "Yeah?" Feira asked back.
    "What's up? You had a tear in your eye." Afton whispered.
    "I wish I could tell youâ€¦but Dumbledore made me promise not to tell." Feira
    whispered back. Afton studied her friend a moment and then decided not to
    press the question. She already had a small idea of what might have happened.
    *the next day at 1:00am*
    Hiro looked around to see if Relena had gotten back. No sign of her. He
    sighed and decided to take a walk since everyone else wasn't quite awake. As
    he got up he noticed Feira had rolled over and curled up against Quatre with
    her arm on his waist. That made him grin, he also was surprised Quatre hadn't
    woken up.
    "We should take a picture of them." A voice whispered. Hiro spun around.
    "Relena?" he whispered. The figure nodded. Hiro wasn't believing what his
    eyes where seeing. Relena's skin was now a pail blue. Her hair was now blond.
    But the one thing he saw the most was.
    "Transparent." He murmured. Relena nodded.
    "What haâ€¦happenedâ€¦to you?" he stuttered.
    "I died." She replied, her face veiled in sorrow. The persons around her
    snuggled closer and deeper into their sleeping bags.
    "Hiro, watch out for them all, someone is trying to kill them." She whispered.
    "How? Who? Relena! Wait." At this time she had began to fade, and the shout
    was waking people up.
    "As you see, like some spirits, you can see through me. My blood was drained.
    I can't tell you who it is. I have finished my unfinished business Hiro, I
    love you, and good bye." And with that last word she faded. Hiro feel to his
    knees, waking Trowa in the process.
    "Hiro?" he asked.
    "She's dead Trowa." He replied.
    "Who is dead?" Trowa asked, putting his hand on Hiro's shoulder. Hiro looked
    up at the other boy. Tears streaked his face. (Yes I know the perfect soldier
    is crying.) Trowa sighed and brought the other boy close to him.
    "Relena." He whispered, leaning on his friend and crying.
    "Shh, it's okâ€¦we all are here for you one hundred percent." Trowa replied
    trying to calm Hiro.
    "Quatre is rubbing off on us." Hiro sniffed. Trowa just nodded. The sat there
    for awhile, until Hiro fell back to sleep and Trowa tucked him in.
    "What was that all about?" Afton asked. Trowa just looked at her.
    "Hello? Am I talking to thin air?" she asked.
    "No, Relenaâ€¦is gone." Trowa replied.
    "â€¦" A gasp escaped her mouth.
    "It's true." He replied.
    "I didn't want to believe it." She murmured. Trowa looked at her stunned.
    "You knew?" He asked.
    "Well, in a way. You mean, you didn't see the clues?" she asked. Her heart
    was breaking in two, and hatred, fear and sadness.
    "What clues?" he asked.
    "She wasn't in her dorm last nigh, and after diner when I was talking with
    Quatre and Harry, Quatre went pale and doubled over in pain. Then last night
    I asked Feira where Relena was and she started to cry, well, not cry-cry and
    when I asked her what was the matter she said she couldn't tell me." Afton
    ended.
    "Oh. So we have a mystery to solve hmm?" he asked.
    "Looks like it." She answered. Suddenly the entrance doors where thrown open.
    There stoodâ€¦


	18. the fifteenth percental

v"Looks like it." She answered. Suddenly the entrance doors where thrown open. There stoodâE¦  
  
âE¦a dementor. Afton gasped and took a defensive position. The dementor  
  
seemed not to notice anything as it glided through the room. Then, suddenly  
  
it turned and glided back out. Afton waited a few moments and then settled back down into her sleeping bag and fell fast asleep.  
  
*Waking up time*  
  
Quatre's eyes slowly opened up. Thinking of where he was he slightly shifted his weight to see. Bumping slightly against something he looked down. A caring smile grew on his gentle lips. Feira slept her life away cuddled around his middle. Sighing when he thought about what would happen if he moved or she woke up. As if out of no where, sadness and pain over took his  
  
body. Clutching his heart and bracing against the pain he noticed that it was coming from someone very close to him. The intensity must have radiated the  
  
whole place because Feira woke up with a start and looked at him. "Quatre?! Quatre? What's the matter?" she whispered harshly. "It hurts." He whispered hoarsely. "What?" she asked, wrapping her arms around him in a comforting motion. "Her pain, she's in so muchâE¦Fei, some one has died a horrible death." He cried on her. "Who Quatre? Who?" she asked. Worry came over her. "Someone who's becoming the Next." He whimpered. Feira thought it over for a moment and then gave up. "Listen Angel, it's going to be ok." She whispered, lying his head in her lap and stroking his hair. His sobs started to subside as he drifted between conscience and sub-conscience. "FeiâE¦?" Afton asked when she saw what Feira was doing. "What? You know I can show some emotions, I'm not THAT hateful towards men.  
  
Besides, he was having another empathy feeling thingy." She said, stroking Quatre's soft cheek. "Well, I think it's kind of cute how you acted. Yes I do know you are not that hateful towards most people." Afton replied. Feira shook her head. "Yeah, I also felt bad for him." She mumbled. "Why?" Afton asked. Feira looked at her shocked. "Wouldn't you if you could feel other people's pain along with your own? I mean once in a while you just wish that you could kill your self, instead of dealing with all that pain." She sighed. Afton thought about it. "Well, maybe. Look on the bright side of it, he's been dealing with it for so long, maybe he's got it under control." Afton replied. Feira looked at the sleeping boy in her lap. Suddenly she started thinking about what Quatre had said. "Afton? What a Next?" Feira asked. Afton laughed a little and her friends easy to answer question. "It's simple," Afton giggled, "It's when someone is chosen to carry on a families beliefs and or duty. Fei, did you pay any attention to Professor Binns?" Feira gulped in air. "What? FEI? Dumbledore said you have to at least pay attention to one class  
  
and pass it with a 96% or higher. You may be good at social studies in Muggle School, but you need to study magic tooâE¦especially with that temper of yours." Afton pointed out. Feira glared. "Hey! It's not my fault if I'm high strung. At least I don't blow things upâE¦anymore." She replied. Afton laughed at the last comments. "True Fei, true." She nodded. Feira blinked, then blinked again. "AftonâE¦" she whispered. "Yes?" Afton asked. "Are my glasses on?" Feira asked, Afton looked at her strangely. "YesâE¦why do you ask?" she answered. "UmmâE¦I can't see." Feira mumbled. Afton sighed. "Do you take your pills?" she asked, Feira raised her eyebrows and looked back down at Quatre. "Fei! You are so lazy sometimes." Afton scolded. "NO! I'm just don't think they work, if I'm going blind then fine, pills don't make it any better. The only reason I take them is so I don't worry everyone." She mumbled. Afton sighed, pulling out a small black box she handed it to Feira. "Let me guess, my pills." She murmured. "Yup, so hurry and take them already." Afton warned. Feira swallowed them with out water because there wasn't any. "Happy?" she asked. "Very." Afton nodded. Feira shook Quatre lightly to see if he could wake up, Quatre gazed up at her and smiled slightly. "Fei? Are you feeling ok?" he asked. Feira nearly smacked him. "I'm fine! Does it look like I am in pain?" she growled, he giggled. "NO, sometimes people cover it upâE¦" he said, dusting himself off. "You're not covering it up are you Quatre?" she asked, concern flooding her  
  
thoughts and words. He blinked. "No, why do you ask?" he replied. Both Afton and Feira fell over back wards. Quatre sweatdroped. Suddenly Trowa poked his head out of his sleeping bag. "You guys?" he asked, Feira's hand suddenly popped up and grabbed Quatre by  
  
the collar of his vest. Pulling him down to her level she spoke quietly. "Now scientist have proof that blond jokes are not false." She whispered. Quatre just smiled. "You're blond too." He said. She grinned. "So everyone thinks." She replied letting her grip on his collar go. "Aww, I though you two where gonna kiss." Afton complained. Feira and Quatre went crimson. Feira lunged at her friend, but Quatre caught her around the middle in mid-flight. "No killing people Fei. Afton I thought you had more decency than that." He  
  
scolded. Afton just laughed. "Actually, we all were kind of hoping you would." Mumbled Hiro, who had just woken up when Trowa had. Quatre jumped a little when he heard Hiro. "Was all of Gryffindor watching?" Feira "calmly" asked. All the sudden you could hear Gryffindor heads hit their pillows and "snoring". Feira sighed and stood up. "Well I'm going outsideâE¦Anyone want to come you're welcome too." She said, turning her heel and walking off. Afton was still laughing over their conversation and Feira's now struggle to ovoid everyone who was still sleeping. It was funny, considering that she was hopping on one foot and basically using all her training as a gymnast, but still she managed to stumble over some poor souls. Trowa shook his head and followed, but lucky for him he wasn't that vertically challenged, stepping over people was easy. Feira stopped suddenly, waving her hands and arms to regain her balance. Afton caught her breath. Feira would have to walk across most of the seventh year Slytherin's. Trowa had stopped and decided to see what would happen. Feira by then had regained her balance. So, gingerly walking around the slumbering wolves she went. Almost to the end, disaster decided to strike. Feira tripped over her (well technically Niles) pants and fell on one of the sleeping serpents. "Fuck." She gasped, putting her arms in front of her. Use to hitting hard things, she felt quite padded when she hit. Unfortunately she knew that that wouldn't last long. Musing whether a leg or a fist would come first tried to get up. Suddenly the sleeping serpent woke, and gingerly pushed her off. "Now what is a Gryffindor doing on the Slytherin side?" he asked, she gulped in air. "Well?" he asked, cocking his head to the side. "Trying to get out side." She replied, getting up. The boy also did. "Well, you should be more careful, good thing you didn't land on anyone else, or hell would have broke loose." he said. Feira just glared. "I was watching where I was going." She muttered. He chuckled. "Oh you think that's funny? Well just because you're 6 foot and you can walk over people easier doesn't give you the right to make fun of other people. That could be considered racist." And with that she stormed off. The gentleman (HA!!!! âE¦.shut up, sorry) just stared after her. Trowa walked by and mumbled sorry to him. 


	19. The sixteenth pie

"What are we going to do with the Baby?" Feira asked, peering over at it. Trowa shook his head and shrugged. "I don't know." He mumbled. "Jim? What are we going to do with it?" she asked Fitzpatrick. Professor McGonagll glared at the young girl. "Ms. Fitzpatrick, you do understand that your brother is a Professor now." Professor McGonagll stated. Feira sighed. "Yes." Feira replied, trying to trip Professor Fitzpatrick, who wasn't paying much attention to the conversation and more so to the game of "don't trip". "Stop it both of you. Ms. Fitzpatrick stop trying to trip him and stop calling him Jim." Professor McGonagll scoffed, storming off. Professor Jim bowed his head and then glared at Feira. "What? All I did was ask a question." She replied to his glare. Professor Jim just shook his head. "Hey, Fei? Could you hold the baby for a minute?" Trowa asked, handing Feira the Baby. "NO!" she said, pushing it back to Trowa. He raised his brow. "Still not over that?" Professor asked. "Shut up." She snapped. Trowa was getting a little peeved. "Take the kid Feira." He mumbled. She glared at him as he pushed the bundle  
  
into her arms. Feira peek in at the kid, Jim was still quite asleep which relieved Feira. "He can't cry." She said, sticking her tongue at Jim, who almost returned it, but caught him self. Feira sneered. "Why did you say that?" Jim asked. "He's sleeping really hard." She replied. "Hey He's cute! Aww, that so cute." Both men raised a few eyebrows on that one. "Fei, I'll take him now." Jim said, lifting the child out of her arms. Feira glared. "Eli said to take him to Afton and that is what we are doing." Feira snapped. "NO, I think the sleeping spell should come off first." Jim replied, taking  
  
hold of the baby in one hand and patting his baby sister on the head. "How would you know he's under a spell?" she asked. "It's the same one we used on you all the time." He mumbled. Feira kicked him. "Child abuser." She muttered, he chuckled. Putting both arms under the child Professor Jim walked off to the indication of his office. Trowa shrugged and dragged Feira back into the great hall. The Great Hall was bursting with laughter, noise, light, but most of allâE¦ "MAIL!" Someone yelled. Feira ran to her table and literally jumped between  
  
Ginny and Hiro. "Top of the morning to ya." She said. Quatre pushed a plate of food towards  
  
her. "Eat it." Hiro mumbled. "Why?" she asked back. "You want a lecture on eating habits, nutrition, and grade affecting decisions?" he asked, Feira shook her head. "Eat it." "Fuck you." She mouthed to Quatre; he just smiled and waved his hand. "Be nice." Quatre replied. Niles on the other side took it as a time to cause trouble. "Be careful Quatre, she just promised something." Niles said, nudging Quatre with his elbow. "SMACK" That wonderfully filled plate with food was slammed  
  
into Niles face. "Dumbass." Feira muttered. "Bitch." He returned. "Life's a bitch and so am I. So screwâE¦" She was cut off by Niles. "Let me guessâE¦KAT?" he asked. Feira turned bright red and punched him square in the jaw. Holding his now bleeding lip, Niles nearly smacked her back, but then heard a little reminder. "If your sister hit's you first, don't hit her back, they always catch the other person." Feira reminded him, waving her finger back and forth. This started a yelling contest between the two.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ *Currently a great hit of Pearl Jam, but written in 1964 by Wayne Cochran  
  
Professor Jim was having not such an easy time waking little Jim up. After  
  
noticing it was one of the old spells and it would take time, even though it doesn't take as much time to cast, he would have to be at it for about an hour or so. Conjuring up a crib and a baby monitor, the Professor started on his task. "NO wonder what ever happened that this kid stayed asleep." He mumbled. Suddenly a song pierced his mind. He sighed as he mumbled the words to it:  
  
We were out on a date in my daddy's car We hadn't driven very far, There in the road straight ahead A car was stalled the engine was dead I couldn't stop so I swerved to the right I'll never forget the sound that night The screaming tyres, the busting glass The painful scream that I heard last Oh where oh where can my baby be The lord took her away from me She's gone to heaven so I got to be good So I can see my baby when I leave this world When I woke up the rain was falling down There were people standing all around Something warm flowing through my eyes But some how I found my baby that night I lifted her head she looked at me and said Hold me darling just a little while I held her close, I kissed her our last kiss I found the love that I knew I would miss Oh now she's gone even though I hold her tight I lost my love, my life that night Oh where oh where can my baby be The lord took her away from me She's gone to heaven so I got to be good So I can see my baby when I leave this world.  
  
The song ended just in time for the Professor to start his little magical wake up for the younger Jim. Concentrating hard on the little boy in front of him, Fitzpatrick put his hands together and went into deep meditation. His hand slowly reached for the child. Holding him and sitting quietly back into place he held the child in his lap. Placing his hands over little Jim's head, he started focusing his thoughts, power and hope on the little boy. He did that for about 30 minutes before the child stirred. Then, little Jim rubbed  
  
his eyes and then slowly cracked them open. Staring up at the Professor, the boy tilted his head and looked at the stranger in front of him. "Hello, from what I gather you are Elinwy's little brother. Correct?" Fitzpatrick asked. Blink. "Do you speak?" he asked. Blink, Blink. "Ok, one blink no, two blink yes. Got it?" Fitzpatrick asked. BlinkâE¦Blink. "Are you Elinwy's little brother?" he asked. Blink, Blink. "OK, that's good enough for me. Well I have to take you to Afton." He said,  
  
smiling at the little boy in front of him, the boy just nodded back. Picking him up, Fitzpatrick kind of threw him up in the air and caught him again. Little Jim giggled. "You like that huh?" he asked, more to himself than to little Jim. Jim just  
  
giggled more. "So did Fei. Ok, one more time." The little boy laughed and giggled as he was thrown into the sky and then started falling back to earth. Smiling on the inside Fitzpatrick carried the boy into the great hall. Silence followed him as he past students with a child in his arms. Coming out by the Gryffindor table he noticed his younger siblings trying to kill each  
  
other. Sighing to himself he sifted the boys weighed and freed one of his hands. Looking at the child in his arm he mumbled. "God I hope you don't grow up like them." He said, little Jim just smiled. Fitzpatrick sighed and grabbed on to the back of Niles robes and dragged his younger brother over to the Ravenclaw table. Pacing all the faces of his student he rested upon Afton's. "Ms. Wilderriver, I believe you have a guest." He said setting Jim in her lap. "Aww! He's so cute!" she said, cuddling Jim. "He's mute." Whispered Fitzpatrick then once again walked off dragging Niles behind him. Niles glared and started to complain but it didn't prevail. Trowa looked at the child. The child looked at Trowa and giggled. Every body was looking at the kid. It took a few awkward moments for Afton to realize that  
  
every one was staring at the baby. "What? Haven't you ever seen a baby before?" she snapped, after that everyone went back to eating. "I wonder what his name is?" "It's Jim!" Duo replied, walking down the hallway. Feira turned her head around to see if "Jim" was still around. "No, he's not here." She said. Duo chuckled. Afton laughed. "No, Fei, the kids name is Jim." Afton replied. Feira snickered. "What's so funny." Hiro asked. "My plan." She replied. "Oh dear." Ginny sighed. Feira just sat there, plotting.  
  
"So what are we going to do this time of the year?" Afton asked Jim. Jim just snuggled closer. Carefully Afton picked up Jim and headed off towards her friends. Feira looked at the little boy and then back down at the new plate  
  
of food Quatre had dished up for her. Afton sat between Fred and George. Ron Peered over his brother's shoulder and Quatre peered over George's. "Well I'll be. Whose kid?" Fred asked. "Its Eli's little brother." Duo said, sitting in between Hiro and Feira. "He adorable! Can I see him?" Quatre asked. Feira raised her brow, but stayed silent as she read her mail. Quatre still noticed it. "Do you object?" he asked, trying not to be sarcastic. Feira looked up and tilted her head. "I'm sorry, what where we talking about again? Seeing it takes information five seconds to get to my brain and I only have the attention span of three  
  
seconds I wasn't quite in on this." She replied, looking into his eyes. Hiro sighed and Afton kicked Feira under the table and gave her a warning look. "We where talking about the baby." Ginny said, smiling at Jim, who was looking at everyone accusingly. "He's very wary of people." Quatre noted. Trowa walked up behind them all. Feira looked up once more and lean forward. "Yes Jim, everything is conspiring against you, us, and this whole God fore  
  
sanken planet." She said in a low tone, scaring him. Duo hit Feira on the back of her head. "Don't scare him! He's been through enough as it is ok!" Duo snapped. Feira  
  
leaned closer to Jim. "Sad isn't it. They can't handle the truth that we understand." She sighed and sat straight up. Jim looked at her and blinked twice. Feira grinned at Duo. "That would be considered a burn on your been-told-O-meter." She sneered. "Let's move this somewhere else." Trowa commented, before anymore damage or dissing could be done "To the library." Ginny suggested. Everyone nodded and got up to leave. Hiro grabbed Feira who was still reading her letter. Walking there they got quite a few stares from people. Quatre asked if he could once more hold the child. Afton sighing heavily gave into him and handed Jim over to him. Quatre held  
  
the boy with gentle and loving care. Jim on the other hand noticed the boy had blond hair, bluish eyes and creamy tan skin. Squirming as if trying to run away, Jim struggled. Feira stood right in the target zone of Jim's kicks. As it so happened Feira's glasses where kicked off. "Quatre Raberba Winner! Control that child or else!" she yelled. Both Jim and Quatre froze. Feira dropped to her knees to search for her glasses. Finding  
  
them she stood up and put them on. "Quatre hand me him." She said. Quatre not wanting to get yelled at handed her the child. Feira took him and looked in the eyes. "Little one, that wasn't cool. You see those people?" she asked him, turning him to face everyone in front of him. Jim blinked and then blinked again. "They are all your friends, and for right now will be your family." "And we are here to help you and your sister." Afton replied, smiling and waving at Jim. Feira turned him towards her. "Eistigi liom. TÃ¡ mÃ© go dona. I have tons of things to do. Be good and have fun, just don't cause trouble." She said, handing him back to Quatre. Everyone tilted her head and Quatre looked at her in disbelief. Then remembering that someone else knew Gaelic she smacked her self. "Idiot!" she mumbled to her self. Quatre's eye grew wide. "FEIRA! YOU NEED TO GO TO THEâE¦" he was cut of when she put her hand over his mouth. "Shut it Angel before I do it for you." She warned. "I'd like to see that." Duo whispered to Afton, who giggled at the comment.  
  
Quatre heard it and went red. Feira actually ignored it. Removing her hand she walked away over to the open library. Duo sighed heavily and followed, as did everyone else. Jim giggled all the way there, thinking these people are  
  
interesting and not so bad. Feira had sat down in the corner and pulled out  
  
her letter and was reading it. Everyone sat around the table, and started talking about what they where going to do the rest of the winter vacation. "Man, wouldn't it be cool if we snuck outside tonight and had a snowball fight?" Duo asked, leaning closer as if this was a secret. Hiro nodded his response. "But what about Jim? We don't have winter cloths for him!" Afton pointed out. Then a cold voice drawled out. "Why don't you give the kid Feira's cloths and then it's fixed." Everyone turned and saw Draco MalfoyâE¦standing alone. Feira set her letter down for the umpteenth time that day and turned and crossed her legs and put her hands on her kneecap. "Not cool, not cool at all." She mumbled. "Is that all the great Feira can say? Not cool." He sneered. Feira sighed and put her hand to he temples a rubbed them. "Malfoy. I'm not going to loose my temper here or now. There is a child in my presence and I wish to be a good roll model. Not like you could understand that." She replied coolly. Jim decided it was safer to be under Quatre's robes, snuggling closer to him, he found he was right. Quatre, noticing the  
  
child wanted to be hidden, obliged by covering him with his robe. "If there is a child in your presence, then why do you loose your temper when you are in your own presence, because to most people you are nothing but a child. Any ways, I came here to deliver a private message." He said, handing a letter to Quatre, who took it. Everyone stared at the letter and then back to where Draco was supposedly seen last, but he wasn't there. Quatre just looked at it. "WellâE¦open it!" Duo urged the younger boy. Quatre sighed and open the letter. To him self he read:  
  
Dear Quatre Raberba Winner:  
  
This letter is to inform you, that you and anything you hold dear is under the name of Lucuis Adolph Malfoy. You are now under his legal possession. As your uncle and now legal guardian, he has all parental rights over you and your sisters. In four days you and young Master Draco shall be escorted to  
  
Malfoy manor, where you shall stay over the winter break.  
  
Have a nice Christmas, Cornelius Fudge Minister of Magic.  
  
Quatre sighed inwardly to himself. He was going to spend the rest of Christmas with people he didn't know. Holding the piece of paper he put it  
  
back into his coat pocket. "Well, what did it say." Trowa asked. Quatre quickly hid his disappointment. "It was a letter from an old friend." He lied. "Liar, Malfoy isn't delivering you a normal message with M.O.M's seal on it." Feira said, Quatre sighed and some how his blood was roused. "So? What's your letter about? It's taken you at least thirty minute to read." He snapped back. Feira handed it to him. "Well if you kept getting interrupted a million times, I think it would take you awhile too." She replied. "Besides, I had to read details." Quatre skimmed over the letter. One paragraph made him stop. "I'm sorryâE¦Fei, I didn't knowâE¦" he stated handing it back. She looked up. "NÃ¡ bac leis it." She replied, shoving the note in her pocket. "English please?" Duo asked. Feira looked at him. "Would you like them rare, medium, or extra crispy?" she asked. Jim laughed. "Be nice Fei." Afton replied, shaking her head. Feira rolled her eyes. "So back to the Jim Problem. What will we use?" Hiro interrupted before anything else could happen. "Well, Quatre is the shortest male figure hereâE¦" Duo pointed out. "Why would that matter?" Quatre asked. "Feira may be small, but she has girl cloths." Duo replied. Feira glared up  
  
at him. "I wear my brothers old cloth dip stick." She snapped. Trowa raised his eyebrow. "What? "They're broken in, comfy, and baggy." She replied. "And you need to  
  
stop raising your brow every time I say something." She added, shaking her finger at Trowa. Trowa just shrugged. "ANY WAYS!" Afton interjected, everyone looked at her. "Thanks you all, Quatre we shall be giving Jim some of your old close. Problem solved." "When I need something summarized, I'm going to you." Feira said, pointing at Afton who just shook her head. "But some snow balls could carry rocks." Quatre interjected. Feira rolled her eyes. "Fine Quatre why don't you just ice-skate around the lake." Feira replied, leaning back in her chair. "But to be safe you need two people." He said. "Then don't be safe for once, or sit on the side linesâE¦waitâE¦innocent bystanders are normally the ones that get hit." She retorted. Afton kicked her under the table. Quatre sighed and gave Jim back to Afton, who happily took him back, and got up and left without a word. "Good job Feira." Trowa snapped. "Why did you go and do that?" Afton asked, watching Quatre's retreating back. "What? All I said was that innocent bystanders normally get hit and that he  
  
can bend the rules once in awhile." She replied. "You did say that, but it was the way you said it that does the harm." Hiro  
  
interjected. Everyone silently agreed. "So basically I'm too mean in the way I say things? Alright, since everyone  
  
think I should just stay quiet I will, have a nice day." With that she too walked off. Afton got up as if to go and talk to her but Trowa shook his head. "She'll just walk away and in the end snap your head off." He commented. "I think if I've known her longer than you I know what my friend will do." Afton replied. "Guys, can we not fight? I know this may sound Quatre-ish but Jim is in our  
  
presence and we shouldn't fight." He said. They all 'hmmm'ed and there was silence. Duo stretched, "I'm going to see Elinwy." He stood up and started to walk out of the library, but ended up having to fight for the hallway with the others, who all wanted to see Elinwy also. "You could've just said!" Duo swrimed a little and left them all on the floor, but save for Trowa, Hiro and Afton, who were smart enough to not get in on the rucus. "Hey Duo, what's that?" Afton pointed to his neck, where once his braid flipped forward, exposed his neck. On his neck was a triangle with a circle around it, touching all points. "Just something I picked up on the trip." Duo stood and started walking for the dormitories. "How? And where, I looks awesome." Feira stared at Duo, who frowned at her. "It's nothing big." He then turned and walked down the hall. "That doesn't seem like Duo." Afton frowned as she put little Jim down, and held his hand. "Something big must have happened to both of them. Something really big, it changed them both, lots." Hiro nodded at Trowa, "Man you guys have some serious problems." Ron said, shaking his head, "I wouldn't be talk, Mr. You-know-who." Afton snapped right back at him. Turning, she left dragging Jim right behind Duo. The others just followed in her wake. "HEY DUO!" Feira yelled as she caught up with him, "Hmmm?" "What did Dumbledore talk to you about?" Duo was silent for a minute, looked to be thinking, then answered, "He talked to me about a lot of things. One is my new responsablity to Eli. Another is something very very wierd." Feira razed an eyebrow, "What would that be?" Duo pulled out a letter from his shirt pocket and handed it to Feira, who read it out loud to the group,  
  
Dear Ms. Elinwy Crystal Maria Whitebrook:  
  
This letter is to inform you, that you are under the name of Lucuis Adolph Malfoy. You are now under his legal possession. As your legal guardian, he has all parental rights over you and your brothers. In four days you and young Master Draco  
  
shall be escorted to Malfoy manor, where you shall stay over the winter break.  
  
Have a nice Christmas, Cornelius Fudge Minister of Magic.  
  
"This is almost the same letter as Quatre got! I don't think Eli will be trilled with this." Feira said, passing the note to Quatre, who read it over carefully, "Does this make us brother and sister?" They all looked weirdly at Quatre, "I don't think Eli will be too trilled with that also." Afton said.  
  
"Man? Are you gonna let him take her away?" Trowa asked Duo, surprising everyone. Duo just shrugged, pocketing the note and headed for the Elinwy's room again. The rest of the walk was in silence, as they passed random groups of children and ghosts. As soon as the group got the Ravenclaw common room, they all knew something very important was up. Duo was about to walk up the stairs to the girls room, when Ginny stepped out from the dark hall way, almost running into Duo. Duo looked down at Ginny sadly, then looked back up the stairs, "She's doing fine... HEY WAIT!" Duo had moved past Ginny and up the stairs, ignoring her protests about no boys alound.  
  
"What is wrong with that boy?!" Ginny humphed and then sank into one of the large chairs. "Something very serious, but something we can never help with." Feira said, sinking to the floor in front of the fire, "That's the sweetest thing I think I've ever heard you say." Quatre said sinking down by her, surprisingly Feira was silent to the comment.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Duo slowly dragged his feet up the stairs. He really wanted to see Elinwy but didn't want to see the state that she was in, it scared him to no end. When ever he closed his eyes to think or to blink, he saw what Elinwy was dreaming, it was part of the link they now shared as Dumbledore had put it. She was dreaming of her family, all of them. She was reclaiming her childhood. 'I wish I could do the same.' Duo stopped short of the door that lead into her room. He stood there for a about a minute more, then removed his hand from his pocket and reached for the knob, turning it and entering the room.  
  
He looked to the bed he knew she was in and saw her sleeping body, pale with flickering energy and early morning light. Sitting next to the bed in a hump of black robed was Professor Snape, the last person Duo expect to see. 


End file.
